Road to Nowhere
by liz1988
Summary: Sara und Griss..ein gemeinsamer Fall der schnell zur Nebensache wird, ein kleiner Trip in die Wüste und eine Autopanne GSR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: mir gehört absolut nichts außer meiner ideen..die charas gehören cbs, jerry bruckheimer und co.(ich kenn die doch jetzt nich alle auswendig-fg-) ich mach damit keine kohle und geb sie möglichst unbeschädigt zurück..

Titel: road to nowhere

Autor: liz1988

Rating: K

A/N: ich hab absolut noch keine ahnung wohin die story geht..ich weiß nur das ich vorhab viel sara/griss szenen reinzuschreiben- mal sehen was draus wird ;)

* * *

S: "Gibst du mir mal bitte den 13er?", fragte Sara das Paar Füße, das gerade zu ihr in die Garage gekommen war. Ihre Position erlaubte ihr keinen besseren Blickwinkel auf die Person, die jetzt genau am Auto stand, aber anhand der Schuhe konnte sie schon mal Cath ausschließen. 

Nach einem kurzen Geräusch von aneinander schlagendem dünnem Stahl, reichte ihr jemand den 13er Schraubenschlüssel und sie zog sich selbst am Unterboden des Autos etwas näher heran um ihn entgegen nehmen zu können.

An der Hand war kein Ehering. Warrick konnte sie ebenfalls ausschließen. Wenn schon das Auto nichts Interessantes oder Ungewöhnliches darbot, machte sie sich wenigstens einen kleinen Spaß daraus den Besitzer der Füße zu erraten.

S: "Ich hab hier nichts Auffälliges. Technisch gesehen ist alles in bester Ordnung. Ich würde sagen wir sollten die Schuld beim Fahrer suchen."

"Er war clean, kein Alkohol, keine Drogen, noch nicht mal eine Kopfschmerztablette. Wieso in Gottes Namen also sollte er ohne zu bremsen durch die Leitplanke gefahren sein?"

Grissom. Um ihre Vermutung zu bestätigen schob sie sich auf dem Rollbrett unter dem Auto hervor und kam nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem rechten Schuh zum stehen. Im liegen fuhr sie fort: "Ich hab keine Ahnung. Du bist doch hier immer derjenige, der die These 'Es ist alles möglich, folge nur den Beweisen' vertritt."

G: "Ja, aber Suizid ist quasi ausgeschlossen. Greg hat das gecheckt. Er war glücklich verheiratet, hatte mehr Geld als er in zwei Leben ausgeben könnte und hatte keine schmutzigen Geheimnisse irgendeiner Art."

S: "Das ist ja normalerweise die Eigenschaft von Geheimnissen- man will nicht das sie jemand erfährt. Denkst du, Greg hat alles über ihn in Erfahrung gebracht? Selbst seine Frau oder besten Freunde können manchmal nicht alles über einen wissen. Selbst Leute mit denen man jeden Tag zusammen arbeitet wissen vieles nicht voneinander."

G: "Manchmal ist es aber auch ganz gut bestimmte Sachen für sich zu behalten."

S: "Ja, wenn man darauf aus ist jemandem wehzutun."

Beide sahen sich kurz an, bevor Sara aufstand und begann das Werkzeug wieder einzusortieren.

G: "Oder man einfach nicht anders kann."

S: "Oder will."

Sara schmiss den Rest der Werkzeuge in die Kiste und schloss sie.

S: "Ich geh dann mal meinen Bericht schreiben."

Ohne sich umzudrehen ging sie und war kurze Zeit später am Ende des Ganges verschwunden.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Etwas lauter als notwendig klatschte Sara eine braune Mappe neben den Computer und setze sich hin um ihren Bericht zu schreiben.

Eigentlich war der Bericht das letzte an was sie jetzt dachte. Es wäre auch das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie freiwillig an die Papierarbeit gegangen wäre, wenn nicht irgendetwas vorgefallen wäre und in letzter Zeit hatte dieses 'vorgefallen' immer öfter etwas mit Grissom zu tun.

Nach einigen Minuten reihten sich einige Wörter ohne jeden Zusammenhang auf dem Bildschirm an und Sara beschloss dass es keinen Sinn machte hier weiter ihr Glück zu versuchen. Solange sie sich noch nicht einmal auf einen vollständigen und grammatikalisch korrekten Satz konzentrieren konnte war das hier einfach nur Zeitverschwendung.

Im Pausenraum hatten es sich Nick und Greg gemütlich gemacht und prozessierten gerade ihre erste Pause als Sara den Raum betrat.

Greg: "Hey Sar', was an dem Wagen gefunden?"

Während sie mir einem kurzen Kopfschütteln seine Frage beantwortete, begann sie sich einen Kaffee einzuschenken.

N: "Ah ja, euer mysteriöser Mann-fährt-ohne-Grund-über-ne-Klippe-Fall. Irgendwas neues?"

S: "Keine Ahnung. Ich hab mir den Wagen vorgenommen. Mit den Bremsen ist alles in bester Ordnung. Wir warten noch auf Doc Robbins Bericht."

Greg: "Vielleicht hatte der Kerl ja nur einen simplen Herzanfall und euer Fall hat sich schnell gelöst."

S: "Oder wir haben den Nachweis dass er vollkommen gesund war und dann geht's erst richtig los."

Greg: "Oder das und du darfst noch ein paar Tage zusammen mit Grissom da draußen beim suchen neuer Beweise verbringen."

Greg grinste sie an und normalerweise hätte Sara einfach zurückgegrinst, aber allein bei der Vorstellung mit Grissom auch nur eine Stunde ganz allein an der staubigen, fast unbefahrenen Straße einige Kilometer auswärts der Stadt zu verbringen ließ das nicht zu. Grissom hatte gerade wieder ein seiner 'ich lasse niemanden an mich ran' Phase- wobei diese schlimmer war als die, die vermutlich schon sein ganzes Leben andauerte.

Er arbeitete mir Sara zusammen an dem Fall und hatte es so gut wie möglich vermieden auch nur einen Augenblick zu viel mit ihr am selben Ort zu verbringen. Als hätte er Angst sie würde sofort über ihn herfallen, wären sie allein.

N: "Erde an Sara!"

S: "Uhm, ja?"

Greg: "Wow. ich wusste nicht, dass dich die Vorstellung von dir und Griss allein in der Wüste gleich vollkommen wegtreten lässt."

S: "Zu deiner Info, ich hab gerade über den Wagen nachgedacht. Ich muss mir noch mal die Bremsen anschauen."

Stolz auf sich selbst so schnell eine gute Ausrede gefunden zu haben flüchtete sie aus dem Zimmer, wich knapp einer Kollision mit Cath aus und ging wieder in die Garage.

Knapp einen Schritt in der Garage, blieb sie stehen.

S: "Was willst du denn noch hier?"

* * *

so..bitte reviewt..konstruktive kritik is immer willkommen-g- 

ihr könnt mich aber au einfach nur in den himmel loben-hehe-


	2. Chapter 2

sunny: 'extra für langsamdenker'? will ich wissen wie du das gemeint hast, oder werd ich die antwort nich hörn wollen?-g- du arme..aber des kann no n bissle dauern-in deckung geh-

carrie: du?entzugserscheinungn?echt jetzt?-fg- ich dacht eigentlich die plagen nur mich und sunny..man lernt eben nie aus-g- na ja..greggo untersucht lieber mein zimmer..der scheint spaß daran zu haben-g-

melly: dankschön-g- ich schau ma was ich für dich tun kann..ich übernehm keine garantie füe die qualität ;)

firegirl: bitteschön..echt jetzt?dann hab ich ja wohl was richtig gemacht-stolz auf mich bin-

* * *

G: "Ich hab mir den Innenraum noch mal angeschaut." 

Darauf bedacht möglichst ahnteilnahmslos zu wirken ging Sara wieder zu ihrem Werkzeug und machte sich unter der Motorhaube des 850er BMWs zu schaffen.

Grissom stellte sich neben die geöffnete Motorhaube und sah ihr bei einigen Handgriffen zu.

G: "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

S: "Ja.", war die kurze alles sagende Antwort.

Stumm sah er ihr noch einige Minuten zu. Sie kontrollierte alle Flüssigkeitsspiegel und nahm ebenfalls Proben der einzelnen Flüssigkeiten, um Veränderungen zu bestimmen.

Nachdem sie alle Proben beschriftete hatte und bei dem andauernden hin und her Gelaufe zweimal beinahe in Grissom gerannt wäre, verlor sie die Geduld.

S: "Sag mal, musst du unbedingt hier stehen? Ich dachte du hättest vielleicht was Besseres zu tun!", schrie sie ihn an.

G: "Ja und nein.", sagte er in einer Tonlage die die reinste Geduld und Gelassenheit ausdrückte, was Saras Wut nur noch steigerte.

Sie hastete zum Regal auf dem sie die Probefläschchen abgestellt hatte, wobei sie ihn unsanft mit der Schulter rammte und ging ohne noch etwas zu sagen zu Greg. Sie war kurz davor gewesen ihm wieder allerlei Sachen an den Kopf zu werfen und da sie sich selbst gut genug zu kennen glaubte, hatte sie beschlossen, dass Flucht dem Erhalt ihres Arbeitsplatzes wohl besser bekäme. Ob Grissom sie rausschmeißen würde stellte sie zwar in Frage, doch es machte sich sicher nicht gut den eigenen Boss mitten in der Nacht in einer Garage anzuschreien. Ok, Ort und Zeit taten nichts zur Sache, aber es half ihr, ihr Verhalten zu rechtfertigen und als richtig zu erachten. Bevor sie es gemerkt hatte stand sie schon im Labor und beobachtete Greg, der gerade ein Ergebnis des Spektrometers fein säuberlich in einer Mappe abheftete und auf den Stapel mit den bearbeiteten Akten legte.

Greg: "Sar', was hast du für mich, Darling?"

S: "Ein paar Proben aus dem Auto. Könntest du sie bitte auf ungewöhnliche Substanzen untersuchen?"

Greg: "Ay, ay. Alles einmal komplett ausleuchten und jedwede Fremdsubstanzen sofort melden."

S: "Danke Greg."

Greg: "Und ist der Bericht von Doc Robbins schon da?"

S: "Ja. Leider."

Greg: "Leider? Lass mich raten. Er starb beim Unfall und nicht früher?"

Sara nickte nur, setze sich auf einen Stuhl Greg gegenüber und schaute sich auf seinem Arbeitsplatz um.

S: "Was machst du gerade?"

Greg setze sich ihr gegenüber und grinste sie an.

Greg: "Ich bin grad mit Caths Analyse fertig und werd mich jetzt deinen Proben widmen."

S: "Gut. Ich bleib ein bisschen hier, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

Greg: "Nein, kein bisschen. Aber sag mal, den Blaumann hier", er zeigte auf den Arbeitsmantel, den sie angezogen hatte um den schlimmsten Schmutz abzufangen, der beim rumschrauben an Autos entstand. "Den darfst du nicht zufällig auch mit nach Hause nehmen?"

S: "Nein, ich denke nicht. Soll ich fragen warum, oder denkst du mir wird die Antwort sowieso nicht gefallen?"

Greg: "Vollkommen egal. Ich sag es dir so oder so."

Sara grinste ihn an und beobachtete wie sein Grinsen -falls überhaupt möglich- noch breiter wurde.

Greg: "Na ja, das ist fast wie in einem meiner Lieblingsträume- nur da hast du weniger unter dem Blaumann hier an."

Sara schubste ihn über den Tisch hinweg leicht an, doch das Grinsen verschwand keine Sekunde von ihrem Gesicht.

S: "Du sagtest 'einer' deiner Träume…- was träumst du denn sonst noch?", fraget sie herausfordernd.

Greg: "Also, da wären noch Cath und eine Stange..."

"Ich und eine Stange?"

Cath stand in der Tür und hatte vermutlich Gregs letzen Satz hören können. Nein, vermutlich traf es nicht ganz- man hätte es im Umkreis von mehreren Metern nicht überhören können. Doch ohne Anhaltspunkt über was Sara mit Greg redete konnte niemand auf das Thema schließen, hoffte sie zumindest.

Greg: "Uhm, ja. Du willst sicher deine Ergebnisse haben. Moment."

Greg reichte ihr die Mappe, doch Cath machte keine Anstalten zu gehen.

C: "Also was war mit mir und einer Stange?"

Greg: "Oh, ich hab Saras Blaumann gerade bewundert und mich an einen Traum erinnert den ich mal hatte."

C: "Sie hatte aber bestimmt nur den Blaumann an, oder?"

Greg sagte nichts. Aber sein Grinsen verwandelte sich etwas und man hatte das Gefühl was auch immer er genau geträumt hatte spielte sich gerade abermals in seinen Gedanken ab und er musste sich sichtlich beherrschen Cath nicht mit einem 'Ja, aber du kommst deswegen nicht zu kurz, du hattest noch weniger an.' zu antworten. Da Cath in letzter Zeit dann doch etwas unter Stress stand, verkniff er sich diese, wie er fand eigentlich doch ganz passende Antwort, und sagte stattdessen nichts.

Nach einigen Sekunden in denen Greg wie in einer eigenen Welt mit Gedanken verbrachte, die sich Sara gerade nicht bildlich vorstellen wollte und Cath immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete, unterbrach Sara die Stille mit einem "Und sonst keine mehr?"

Greg: "Doch. aber der Rest betrifft hauptsächlich wieder dich und willens meiner eigenen Gesundheit halt ich da doch besser den Mund."

S: "Kluger Greggo."

Sara verabschiedete sich mit einem "Cath, tu ihm nicht weh, ja?" und ließ Greg mit Cath allein.

* * *

uups..da is es scho vorbei-g- wenn ihr jetzt den kleinen lila knopf(und er is lila, melly..) drückt und mir ne review dalasst tut ihr mir echt nen gefallen..stellt euch ma vor, da gibts dann nämlich n feld, wo ihr mir schreiben könnt wie scheisse oder gut es war und was ich verändern/verbessern soll(rechtschreibfehler ausgenommen-fg-) klingt des nich toll? 


	3. Chapter 3

sunny: danke..vielleicht sollt ich euch in zukunft öfters auswahlmöglichkeiten geben-fg-

carrie: klaro hab ich scho gemacht..soll dir nen gaanz lieben gruß zurück sagen ;) ich will ja nich deinen gesundheitszustand aufs spiel setzen..-schnell weiter schreib-

melly: keine ahnung..aber es hilft mir ja scho das du ihn jetzt wenigstens auf einem rechner au in lila siehts-scho an meinem verstand gezweifelt hab-

firegirl: ja nich den knopf übersehen-angst hab- ich will doch au von dir ne review..-oder muss ich dir ne brille geben?-fg- 'wird immer besser' dann hoff ich mal ich fall mit dem chappi nich wieder zurück..

dragon: danke..war lustig?-gerne hör- vielleicht gefällt dir des hier ja au..

nea: -g- ja, m'am!zu befehl!-salutier-

* * *

Gerade wieder auf dem Flur und sich nicht ganz schlüssig, ob sie sich schon wieder in die Garage wagen konnte, oder ob Grissom immer noch dort war, wurde ihr die Entscheidung schnell abgenommen. 

G: "Sara, wir fahren noch mal zu unserem Tatort. Wir treffen uns in einer Viertelstunde auf dem Parkplatz.", rief er ihr kurz auf dem Weg in sein Büro zu.

Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht der Tag könne nicht mehr sehr viel schlechter laufen, doch diesen Standpunkt musste sie in diesem Moment neu überdenken. Allein schon die Fahrt würde mindestens eine Stunde in Anspruch nehmen. Eine Stunde zusammen mit Grissom einmal quer durch den Rand der Zivilisation. Eingeschlossen in einer rollenden Blechbüchse. Toll. Das ganze mal zwei ergibt dann vermutlich den schlimmsten Tag seit langem- die Zeit in der die beiden allein in der Wüste, an vermutlich der am wenigsten befahrenen Straße von ganz Nevada, zusammen ermitteln noch nicht mitgerechnet!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 Minuten später saß Sara auf dem Beifahrersitz von Grissoms schwarzem SUV, den Grissom gerade aus der Stadt lenkte, und versuchte im Radio einen einigermaßen guten Sender zu finden, doch bei ihrer Laune ertrug sie kein einziges Lied länger als 10 Sekunden.

Gerade als sie abermals auf den "Sendersuchlauf" Knopf drücken wollte schob Grissom seine Hand zwischen ihre und das Radio und schaltete es aus.

S: "Hey!", protestierte sie.

G: "Wenn du aufhörst mein Radio zu misshandeln, können wir noch mal über Musik reden.", war alles was er dazu zu sage hatte.

Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an ein Gegenargument zu verschwenden, war für Sara die Konversation beendet und sie schaute aus dem Fenster. Ab und zu konnte sie noch einzelne Häuser sehen. Die kleinen Siedlungen außerhalb der Stadt wurden immer lichter. Grob geschätzt hatten sie noch deutlich über die Hälfte der Fahrtzeit vor sich.

Gefühlsmäßig beurteilt befand sie sich irgendwo zwischen wütend und genervt und es viel ihr mehr als schwer nicht einfach loszuschreien oder auf das Radio- oder noch besser den Mann genau neben ihr- einzuschlagen. Was es für eine Überwindung kosten konnte einfach nur dazusitzen stellte sie ungefähr alle paar Minuten wieder fest.

S: "Kann man jemanden lieben und zugleich hassen?", fragte sie plötzlich.

Wie aus seinen Gedanken gerissen starrte er sie einen Augenblick an, bevor er sich seiner Situation wieder bewusst wurde und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem nicht vorhandenen Verkehr widmete.

G: "Was?", seiner Stimme konnte man deutliches Unwohlsein und die Hoffnung entnehmen, er würde sich nur verhört haben.

Sara schaute wieder aus dem Fenster.

S: "Ich hab dich gefragt ob man jemanden gleichzeitig hassen und lieben kann.", wiederholte sie.

G: "Uhm...ich weiß nicht..."

Sie drehte sich um und schaute ihn, jeden einzelnen Gesichtsausdruck, musternd an.

S: "Der Grad zwischen lieben und hassen ist ziemlich schmal. Also wäre es doch möglich beides gleichzeitig empfinden zu können."

Nach einer kurzen Pause, als Sara schon keine Antwort mehr erwartet hatte antwortete er doch noch.

G: "Durchaus möglich. Aber ich denke eines der beiden Gefühle überwiegt bestimmt."

S: "Und wenn es das Falsche ist?"

Keine Regung. Kein Anzeichen ob er überhaupt noch zuhörte oder ob er schon über eine Antwort nachdachte. Nach einigen Sekunden fuhr sie fort.

S: "Ich meine, wenn man ganz genau weiß das es das Falsche ist aber nichts dagegen machen kann… Wie machst du das?"

G: "Was?"

S: "Du hast keine Probleme mit so Nebensächlichkeiten wie Gefühlen."

Keine Reaktion. Typisch Griss.

S: "Wie kannst du einfach über allem stehen und nichts an dich ranlassen? Das muss dir einige Probleme ersparen."

G: "Glaub mir, es macht mehr als es verhindert."

Jetzt war Grissom an der reihe das Radio einzuschalten und nach einem Sender zu suchen. Es gab keine Probleme einen zu empfangen. Es war mehr der Wunsch beschäftigt zu sein und der Konversation zu entkommen.

Nachdem sich Sara das eine Weile angeschaut hatte konnte sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

S: "Denkst du nicht, das arme Radio hat heute schon genug mitmachen müssen?"

Grissom schaltete es wieder aus und schaute angestrengt auf die Straße vor sich.

S: "Was für Probleme kriegt man denn dadurch keine Gefühle zu kennen?", war die wenig geschickte Überleitung zum eigentlichen Thema.

Grissom seufzte und atmete kurz darauf tief ein und aus.

G: "Sara, auch wenn es dir nicht so scheint, aber selbst ich hab Probleme."

S: "Du meinst außer der Herausforderung mich zu meiden und möglichst wenig Zeit mit mir zu verbringen gibt es noch mehr?"

Als Grissom sich mit einem ungläubigen Blick zu ihr umdrehte realisierte sie erst was sie gesagt hatte.

S: "Scheiße." Aber da sie die Barriere schon mal überschritten hatte machte ein Schritt mehr oder weniger hinein auch nichts mehr aus.

S: "Ich spreche es nur aus. Du meidest mich als hättest du Angst ich würde jeden Augenblick über dich herfallen! Ich kann dir versichern-"

G: "Sara! Ich geh dir nicht aus dem Weg!"

S: "Ich weiß ja nicht ob meine Wahrnehmung jetzt schon einen Schaden erlitten hat, aber wie würdest du dann bezeichnen was hier seit Wochen abgeht?"

G: "Sara, bitte..."

S: "Bitte was?", schrie sie ihn beinahe an.

Er schaute sie immer noch an, sie hatte kurz das Gefühl in seinem Blick würde etwas Trauriges liegen. Als hätte er bemerkt das sie zu viel von dem sehen konnte was in ihm vorging, wich er ihrem Blick aus und widmete sich wieder der Straße.

G: "Bitte zwing mich nicht dir zu erklären warum ich mich so verhalte."

Ein funkeln in den Augen fokussierte sie ihn.

G: "Ich hab ja selber keine Erklärung dafür."

S: "Oh Grissom! Hör endlich auf dir selbst Leid zu tun! ich hab verstanden das ich keine Chance habe- das ich nie eine hatte. Also versuch wenigstens mich wie jeden anderen Mitarbeiter auch zu behandeln. Wir sind da."

Ohne ihm nur den geringsten Moment für einen weiter Satz zu geben sprang sie aus dem Auto und schlug die Tür zu.

Nachdem er einmal tief eingeatmet hatte stieg er ebenfalls aus.

* * *

und?UND? krieg ich ne review?haben will, haben will SOFORT! 

-hundeblick aufsetz und heiligenschein polier, während ich auf reviews wart-


	4. Chapter 4

Sunny: teufelshörnchen?wo?ich? niiiieeee... ;)

firegirl: sorry ging ed schneller..

nea: ich mach ja schon-g- ich kann allerdings nichts verprechen..

carrie: ne, ich hab doch meinen eigenen..-aber ok, ich gebs zu, ich hab meinen gegen greggos ausgetauscht- dem seiner war no so schön glänzend.. ;)

dragon: BITTE-g- ein 'okay' is ja au scho was..dann versuch ich mal irgendwann ein 'gut' von dir zu kriegen..-nur ich schätz mit dem chappi klappt des nich-selber nich so zufrieden damit bin-

* * *

Schweigend gingen beide das letzte Stück bis zur Unfallstelle nebeneinanderher. An der Verbogenen Leitplanke, die mittig durch ein ca. 2 Meter großes Loch führte und man anhand der Biegung die in das Tal mehrere Fuß unterhalb zeigte, sogar als Laie erkennen konnte, dass etwas durchgebrochen sein musste, hielten sie an. 

S: "Was genau hoffst du zu finden?"

G: "Weiß ich erst wenn wir es gefunden haben."

S: "Ich nehme mir die Leitplanke vor."

Sie war schon auf dem Weg die letzen Meter zu dem was aus der ehemaligen gerade Leitplanke übrig geblieben war als er noch "Dann schau ich noch mal nach Bremsspuren." sagte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach einer halben Stunde ohne Ergebnisse fiel Sara plötzlich etwas, das aussah wie eine kleine Tablettendose, auf einem Vorsprung einige Meter unter ihr auf.

S: "Griss?"

Neben ihr angekommen schaute er ebenfalls auf die Stelle die sie betrachtete.

G: "Ich seh mal nach ob ein Seil oder was anderes brauchbares im Wagen ist."

Als er kurze Zeit später wieder da war hatte er ein mehr als dürftiges Seil in der Hand, das den Eindruck machte als hätte es auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen.

Sara schaute es sich ungläubig an.

S: "Da kann ich ja auch gleich ohne da runter."

G: "Nein."

S: "Was 'nein'?"

G: "Du wirst da nicht ohne jede Sicherung runter klettern."

S: "Ach nein. Willst du da etwa runter?"

G: "Bevor du ohne Seil gehst, ja."

Sara hob verteidigend die Hände.

S: "Griss. Nein. Ich kann nicht mehr. Lass uns hier einfach nur unsere Arbeit erledigen und dann zurück fahren. Ich nehme das verdammte Seil."

G: "Gut. Ich hol nur noch schnell den letzen Karabiner."

Während Grissom nochmals zum Auto ging um den vergessenen Karabinerhacken zu holen machte sich Sara- ohne Seil- auf den Weg zu der Pillendose. Noch bevor Grissom wieder da war, war sie schon auf dem Vorsprung und tütete sie ein.

G: "Was zum Teufel machst du da?", schrie Grissom ihr von oben herunter.

S: "Meine Arbeit."

G: "Komm hoch!"

S: "Ich hatte nichts anderes vor, so bequem ist es hier auch wieder nicht!"

Nachdem der "Aufstieg" doch etwas länger gedauert hatte, als nach unten zu gelangen reichte ihr Grissom auf den letzen Zentimetern die Hand und zog sie vollends hoch. Sara überreichte ihm dir Tüte mit dem potentiellen Beweismittel drin und schaute ihn grinsend an.

S: "Wieso so schlecht drauf, Dr.?"

G: "Und ich dachte die Phase hättest du hinter dir!"

S: "Oh nein. Ich steh immer noch auf Nahtod Erfahrungen. Jetzt beruhige dich mal wieder. Ich bin ja wieder da, oder?"

Grissom schüttelte den kopf leicht und fuhr unbeirrt von Saras Widersprüchen fort.

G: "Da hätte sonst noch was passieren können!"

S: "Ist es aber nicht."

G: "Herrgott! Wenn dir dein eigenes Leben nichts wert ist, denk wenigstens an die Menschen denen du was bedeutest!"

Sara starrte ihn kurz an, bevor sie einen laut zwischen einem lauten Lachen und Sarkasmus ausstieß.

S: "Sind wir dann jetzt hier fertig?"

G: "Ja."

Sara nahm ihm die Tüte aus der Hand und ging zum Auto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auf der Rückfahrt hatte gleich keiner der beiden versucht das Radio anzuschalten, Sara sah aus dem Fenster und Grissom ließ seine Augen auf der Straße. Als es Sara schon wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkam und sie sich zu wundern begann, warum sie nicht langsam die ersten Lichter der Stadt erkennen konnte, sah sie auf die Uhr. es war eine Dreiviertelstunde vergangen und normalerweise hätten sie schon längst wieder wenigstens an einem mehr befahrenen Highway sein müssen.

S: "Griss, fährst du genauso wie wir gekommen sind?"

G: "Ich denke."

S: "Du denkst?"

G: "Ja."

S: "Wir haben uns verirrt."

G: "Nein, haben wir nicht. Wir müssten bald..."

Eine halbe Stunde später schien auch er langsam die Hoffnung aufzugeben und bat Sara im Handschließfach nach einer Straßenkarte zu sehen.

S: "Keine da."

G: "Aber da muss eine sein, Moment."

Seine hand wanderte zum Handschließfach und tastete sich ihren Weg durch einzelne Papiere. Nach einigen erfolglosen Bemühungen, fuhr er schließlich rechts ran und lehnte sich zu dem Ort an dem er die Karte vermutete und Sara rüber.

* * *

tut mir leid weil so ewig gedauert hat, ich versuch des nächste schneller hinzukriegen..und BITTE schreibt mir trotzdem ne review.. 


	5. Chapter 5

sunny: 5 Pluspunkte? wow, kann ich die gegen ein neues chappi von dir einlösen? ;)

carrie: tut mir leid, ich geb ihm seinen ja schon wieder :( aber der war so schön..lol..tut mir leid, ich wollte nich 'silvester..bla bla..' sagen..irgendwie hab ichs trotzdem..sorry.. ja! lass die ideen kommen! ich finds super wenn du ideen hast ;)

firegirl: oh ja, muss ich -fg- ich will euch doch dazu bringen des nächste chappi auch noch zu lesen..-jetzt sag nich du hast was gegen die taktik?-g-

nea: Lara Croft?-g- na dann hoff ich aber mal dass du lara croft magst ;) du bist gut im ahnen-g- ok, die idee war aber au ed gerade originell-zugeben muss- aber mal sehen, vielleicht mach ich no was drauß..

melly: danke..-aber ich bin nich sauer..könnt ich doch gar edda ;)

* * *

G: "Versuchst du bitte im Labor anzurufen?", bat Grissom Sara. 

S: "Wenn du mir dein Handy geben würdest, klar."

G: „Ich dachte unser Budget hätte für jeden Mitarbeiter ein Handy mitinbegriffen."

S: "Ich hab meins gestern bei Greg vergessen."

Grissom sah sie etwas überrascht an, bevor er sein Handy aus seiner Hemdtasche angelte nur um einen kurzen Augenblick später feststellen zu müssen das er keinen Empfang hatte.

G: "Ok, alternativplan?"

S: "Was? Du fährst uns hier ins Nirvana und jetzt soll ich mir ne Lösung einfallen lassen?"

G: "Nirvana ist ja wohl etwas weit hergeholt. Die Chancen das wir noch in Nevada sind, sind doch relativ hoch."

S: "Oh, na dann..", sagte sie sarkastisch.

G: "Vor ein paar Meilen hab ich ein Motel gesehen."

S: "Verlockend."

G: "Wir können natürlich auch unser restliches Benzin-"

S: "Wenn du mir jetzt auch nicht sagst das wir kaum noch Benzin haben hast du größere Problehme als deinen Orientierungssinn.", drohte sie ihm.

Grissom räusperte sich und entschied sich dann nichts zu sagen. Die Tanknadel stand schon auf Reserve.

Sara schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.

S: "Kommen wir noch bis zum Motel?"

G: "Einen Versuch wär's wert."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie mitsamt fahrbarem Untersatz an einem etwas baufälligen Motel an, was nicht wirklich einladend aussah.

S: "Ich hoffe das wird mir wenigstens als Überstunden angerechnet."

G: "Wer weiß. Vielleicht wird dein Boss Verständnis dafür haben das es nicht deine schuld war und dir einen Tag freigeben."

S: "Schöne Vorstellung. Aber wies aussieht kennst du meinen Boss nicht."

G: "Was soll das heißen, dass ich dir nicht frei gebe? Wer sammelt denn hier Überstunden an ohne auch nur an Urlaub zu denken?"

S: "Touché!"

Sie gingen gemeinsam an die Rezeption, wenn man die brüchige Theke so nennen konnte.

Ein älterer Typ mit langen Haaren saß dahinter und schaute sich gerade ein Footballspiel im Fernseher an, der einige Meter weiter auf einem Stuhl stand.

G: "Entschuldigen sie bitte?"

Keine Reaktion von Seiten des Football Freaks. Grissom wollte es nochmal versuchen, als Sara ihn mit einer Handgeste davon abhielt.

"Hey! Wir wollen zwei Zimmer!", schrie sie quer über die Theke was Grissom einen ziemlichen Schock versetze, wobei er nicht der einzige zu sein schien.

Der Kerl hinter der Theke fuhr zusammen uns blinzelte Sara schockiert an.

"Ey, Süße. Mach ma nich so n stress."

Er schnappte sich einen Schlüssel, der direkt neben ihm lag und warf ihn Sara zu, die ihn gekonnt auffing.

S: "Ich sagte zwei Zimmer!", sagte sie noch immer lauter als nötig.

"Sorry, aber wir sind ausgebucht."

G: "Ausgebucht? Entschuldigung, aber-"

S: "Schon ok, danke. Wir nehmen es."

Grissom im Schlepptau hielt sie erst wieder an als sie eine Etage höher war und nach ihrer Zimmernummer Ausschau hielt.

G: "Sara, denkst du nicht wir hätten-?"

S: "Ich werd mich nicht an dir vergreifen. Versprochen."

Grissom blieb stehen und schaute sie an. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte redete sie weiter.

S: "Ich bin einfach nur müde. Ich hab jetzt fast 3 Schichten durchgearbeitet, deinen kleinen Ausflug nicht mitgerechnet, und brauch einfach zwei Stunden schlaf. 2471 da wären wir."

Nachdem Sara einige Augenblicke mit dem Schlüssel gekämpft hatte, versuchte Grissom sein Glück mit dem verrosteten Schloss. Nach einigen Minuten hatten sie es mit vereinten Kräften geschafft und konnten erstmals ihr ‚Nachtgemach' inspizieren;

Ein ziemlich sperrlich eingerichtetes Zimmer, bestehend aus einem Bett, Nachtisch, einem Sessel und einer kleinen Tür, die anscheinend ins Bad zu führen schien.

G: "Sessel oder Bett?"

S: "Griss, wir sind erwachsen. Das Bett ist groß genug. Wenn du mir versprichst nicht zu schnarchen, können wir über eine gemeinsame Nutzung reden."

Da er seinerseits auch schon seit einiger Zeit auf den Beinen war und es ihn mühe kostete die Augen offen zu halten protestierte er nicht.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom verschwand recht schnell um zu duschen, während Sara sich auf das Bett legte und wartete bis er fertig war, sodass sie duschen gehen konnte.

Als Grissom mit nassen Haare und Handtuch über den Schultern wieder aus dem Bad kam, war Sara auf dem Bett eingeschlafen und er konnte sich ein grinsen bei ihrem Anblick nicht verkneifen. Vorsichtig deckte er sie zu und setze sich neben sie aufs Bett.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durch einen spürbaren Schlag auf die Brust wurde er etwas später aus dem schlaf gerissen. Erst nachdem er realisiert hatte das er vermutlich auch eingeschlafen war und jetzt nur weniger Zentimeter von Sara entfernt lag, bemerkte er, das sie sich unruhig hin und her drehte.

Unentschlossen, ob er sie wecken sollte oder nicht verstrichen einige Augenblicke.

Sara fuhr erschrocken hoch und brauchte einen Augenblick um sich ihrer Situation klar zu werden.

Grissom lehnte nur knapp über ihr, um angesichts der nicht vorhandenen Lichtquellen sie überhaupt sehen zu können. Kalter Schweiß machte sich auf ihrer Stirn breit und Grissoms Nähe tat dem Komplettzustand gerade alles andere als einen abrupten Abbruch.

G: "Hey, alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Sara wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn und sah ihn fragend an.

G: "Ich schätze du hattest einen nicht ganz so erfreulichen Traum.", klärte er sie auf.

Leicht schockiert hackte sie nach: "Was hab ich gemacht?"

Grissom musste leicht grinsen. "Nichts schlimmes, du hast nur…sagen wir etwas unruhig geschlafen."

Sara starrte in die Dunkelheit und versuchte hartnäckig sich an den Traum zu erinnern, doch gab nach kurzer Zeit auf.

S: "Tut mit leid-"

G: "Muss es nicht."

S: "Gut. Tut mit nicht leid. Aber ich geh dann mal duschen."

* * *

reviews machen die lizzy froh -ma ganz unauffällig drauf hinweis- ;)  



	6. Chapter 6

sunny: NEIN! kein Tokio Hotel, bitte nicht-fleh-

firegirl: danke ;) aber es geht einfach nicht ohne die spannenden stellen zum aufhören zu nehmen..-zugeb ein bissle sadistisch in der hinsicht zu sein-

nea: lol..du hast es erfasst-g- von dem kann man ja nich gerade sagen das er rangeht(also nehmen wir mal den echten und nich 'meinen' griss..der muss nämlich machen was ich will-hehe-)

melly: ja, unglaublich, gell? aber ich bin echt voll süchtig-zugeben muss-

carrie: 'ganz schnell' war des nich -mich entschuldige- aber der wille zählt-hüstel- du kriegst übrigens deinen greggo bald wieder zurück ;)

CSI Kassel: ...da kann man auch noch ein paar gute sachen mit ihnen anstellen? -genau mein gedankengang ;)

**

* * *

**

Sara entledigte sich der Decke und machte sich auf den weg ins Bad, von Grissoms beobachtendem Blick gefolgt.

Mit nassen Haaren kam sie nach einigen Minuten wieder. Sein Blick schien sie zu durchbohren. Sie blieb einfach stehen und gab ihr bestes dem Blick standzuhalten, doch seine Augen wanderten an ihr entlang und langsam begann das ganze Szenario unangenehm zu werden.

S: "Uhm Griss, alles klar?"

G: "Was?", erschrocken sah er sie an. Anders. Nicht mehr mit demselben Ausdruck in den Augen. Eher so, als hätte man ihn bei was verbotenem erwischt.

S: "Schon in Ordnung. Hast du eine Uhr?"

Griss deutete wortlos auf seine Weste, die er über den Sessel gehängt hatte. Sara fand nur sein Handy, was ihr allerdings auch die Uhrzeit verriet und somit ihre Frage hinreichend beantwortete.

S: "Kurz nach 4 Uhr. Was denkst du ab wann wir jemanden anrufen können?"

Trotz der vergleichsweise hohen Temperaturen konnte sie ein leichtes zittern nicht unterdrücken. Sie fror nicht richtig, es war mehr der kühle Wind, der ihr durch die nassen Haare wehte gemixt mit einigen Erinnerungen aus dem Traum von vorhin.

Grissom, dem es nicht entgangen war, stand auf und schloss das Fenster.

"Leg dich wieder hin und deck dich zu." Als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte er rasch ein "Bitte" hinzu.

Er wusste wie sehr sie es hasste Befehlen oder Anweisungen nachzukommen, die ihr jemand gab, der sich um ihr wohl sorgte und somit etwas anderes betrafen als Arbeitsanweisungen.

Da sie keine Anstalten machte dem nachzukommen, stand er auf und schob sie an den Schultern aufs Bett.

S: "Nur fürs Protokoll, jetzt bist du aber derjenige der mich ins Bett kriegen will."

Grissom musste grinsen. Er hatte sich hingekniet um auf Augenhöhe zu sein, und drückte sie jetzt von vorne an den Schultern auf die Matratze, wobei er sich mitunter auch zu ihr herunterbeugte.

G: "Ich habe doch nie gesagt das ich das nicht vorhabe, oder?", flüsterte er beinahe.

Sara sah ihn entgeistert an.

S: "Uhm, was?"

Sie musste sich verhört haben, ihr Gehirn schien immer noch beim verarbeiten des gesagten zu sein. Wäre es nicht Grissom gewesen, hätte sie diesen Kommentar durchaus bei ‚flirten' abgelegt, aber so einfach es bei anderen Leuten schien, so kompliziert musste es bei Grissom immer sein.

G: "Nichts."

Sein Gesicht entfernte sich wieder von ihrem und er stand auf. Gerade als er einen Schritt vom Bett zurücktreten wollte, schnappte sie sich sein Handgelenk und zog ihn ziemlich hart wieder zu sich. Durch den ruck flog er fast hin, landete aber auf dem Bett, nur knapp von ihr entfernt.

G: "Was zum -! Ich glaube dir auch so, das du stark genug bist!"

S: "Jetzt hör mir mal genau zu! Es ist schon mehr als schwierig genug dich jeden Tag sehen zu müssen, mit dir arbeiten zu müssen, in deiner nähe zu sein und ganz genau zu wissen das da nie mehr sein wird als Freundschaft. Denn du hast unsere Beziehung schon unter Freundschaft abgelegt und wie ich dich kenne hast du nicht vor noch etwas daran zu ändern! Aber lass solche Kommentare!

Du hast keine Ahnung wie es ist. Du hast doch absolut keine Ahnung! Nicht den geringsten Schimmer davon wie es sich anfühlt, wenn jedes einzelne Wort eine einzige Abweisung ist! Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich meine, ich hab Jahre damit verschwendet dir hinterher zu rennen, ich hab wirklich alles getan um auch nur einen funken Anerkennung oder Zuneigung - irgendwas zu kriegen-"

Grissom presste seine Lippen auf ihr. Sie war nicht in der Lage auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, wäre sie nicht in der Lage gewesen sich zu bewegen. Irgendwas zu tun. Gil Grissom küsste sie, nachdem sie ihn so angefahren hatte? Er küsste sie. Sie fand keine rationale Erklärung für die Wut die plötzlich in ihr aufstieg.

Sie stieß ihn weg und versuchte aufzustehen, was er dadurch verhinderte, dass er sich auf beiden Seiten ihres Körpers abstütze.

S: "Lass mich los!", schrie sie ihn an, während sie ihn mit der rechten Hand auf den Oberarm schlug.

Er nahm beide Hände an den Handgelenken und presste sie zurück aufs Bett, wo er sie über ihrem Kopf hielt.

G: "Nein."

S: "Was fällt dir ein? Denkst du wirklich.. Was zum Teufel nimmst du dir heraus?"

Sie versuchte noch immer sich aus der unbequemen Lage zu befreien, doch sie würde ihm wehtun müssen um sich zu befreien, was sie nie tun würde. Doch im Moment war die Versuchung größer denn je.

Ein grinsen tauchte auf seinem bisher ernsten Gesicht auf, als er sie nur noch fester festhalten musste.

G: "Du weißt das du keine Chance hast, oder?"

S: "Finger weg!", fuhr sie ihn an.

Sein permanentes grinsen ließ jedes andere Gefühl verschwinden. Die gesamte Situation machte sie immer wütender.

Er versuchte sie noch mal zu küssen, doch diesmal drehte sie ihren Kopf auf die Seite und konterte erfolgreich.

Bevor er überhaupt mit den Gedanken hintergekommen war, lag er schon unter ihr und sie hatte seinen Arm schmerzhaft auf seinen Rücken doch sein grinsen verschwand keinen Moment.

S: "Was gibt's da zu lachen!"

G: "Du bist einfach berechenbar."

Plötzlich fing Sara ebenfalls an zu grinsen, einen Moment später presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine und küsste ihn.

* * *

Nich so ganz was mir liegt, aber ich hoff ich habs zur allgemeinen Zufriedenheit hingekriegt..hab ich? 


	7. Chapter 7

sunny: hey, hey...tu deiner tastatur nich weh, bitte. wenn die mal sauer is, dann kannst du mir nemme schreiben-nich will- sei nett zu ihr, ja? ich hör diesmal auch nich so fies auf..und nur um das nochmal zu sagen: NEIN BIN ICH NICH! ich dachte, das hätten wir schon geklärt!

carrie: neeeiiin..wo denkst du hin? wer weiß wann mir mal wieder ne idee für ne neue story einfällt..da hör ich doch nich mit einer auf, wo's gerade einigermaßen läuft-g-

firegirl: bin schön dabei..auch wenn des immer länger dauert als ich selber will..

nea: tatatadaaa! voilà hier ist schon n neues..

**

* * *

**Der Kuss wurde langsam leidenschaftlicher und Sara ließ seinen Arm, von dem sie sicher war, das er schon taub sein musste los.

Der wanderte nur kurz später ihren Oberschenkel entlang und suchte sich seinen weg über ihre Hüften an ihren Rücken, wo er sie weiter zu sich drückte.

Sara ihrerseits machte sich an die Knöpfe seines Hemdes, an denen sie einen Moment rumzerrte, bis sie schließlich doch hinsehen musste, um nachher nicht verantwortlich für abgerissene Knöpfe zu sein.

Als sie den Kuss löste protestierte Grissom mit einem enttäuschten seufzen und sah ihr zu wie sie einen Knopf nach dem anderen öffnete. Als sie beim letzen angelangt war schnellten plötzlich seine Hände nach vorne und geboten ihr halt. Er schaute ihr einen Moment in die Augen, bevor er sich fast aufrecht hinsetze und Sara fast von sich runter schmiss. Als hätte er gerade erst realisiert, was er gerade tat schaute er an sich herunter und dann zu Sara. Beide sahen sich lang an.

Schließlich seufzte Sara und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Er flüsterte beinahe: "Das…"

Sie legte ihre Hand über seinen Mund.

S: "Bitte… Bitte sag das nicht." ein leises flehen lag in ihrem Tonfall. Was hatte sie denn gedacht? Er würde plötzlich aus irgendeiner Eingebung heraus anders sein?

Sie lagen einige Minuten regungslos da. Sara saß auf ihm, er lehnte am Kopfteil des Bettes. Sie rührte sich keinen Augenblick und versuchte sich so gut wie möglich jede Kleinigkeit einzuprägen. Seinen Duft, das Gefühl ihm so nahe zu sein.

Nach einigen Augenblicken hob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und hatte den Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt.

S: "Wieso?" war alles was ihr in dem Moment einfiel. Wie oft hatte sie sich so einen Moment ausgedacht und wie sie reagieren, was sie sagen könnte. Doch sie war jetzt nicht in der Lage sich irgendwelche größere zusammenhängende Sätze zu überlegen. Für Grammatik fand sich momentan nicht gerade viel Platz in ihrem Kopf.

Es kam ihr vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis er endlich antwortete.

G: "Verdammt, Sara! Das würde doch nie funktionieren!"

S: "Weil du nicht zulässt, dass es funktionieren könnte."

Er riss die Augen auf und starrte sie an.

G: "Denkst du wirklich es ist so einfach?"

Sie brach den Augenkontakt und stand auf. Sie ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus, gefolgt von seinem Blick.

G: "Denkst du das?"

Sie drehte sich um und nahm sich seine Weste, die über dem Stuhl hing.

S: "Ich darf doch?"

Doch bevor er antworten konnte war sie schon zur Tür hinaus. Er starrte die Tür an, als würde sie dort gleich wieder auftauchen und ihn anschreien oder wenigstens mit ihm reden. Vergeblich. Sie tauchte nicht mehr auf.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara versuchte im Erdgeschoss so unauffällig wie möglich an dem ‚Portier' vorbeizukommen.

"M'am?"

Ohne dabei sichtlich viel erfolg zu haben. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn fragend an.

"Wenn ich sie wäre würde ich um diese Uhrzeit nicht mehr raus gehen."

"Ach, denken sie da draußen gibt es zu viele kriminelle, oder was?"

"Eigentlich…"

"Herrgott! Wir sind hier mitten in der Wüste. Ich kann mir niemanden vorstellen der dumm genug wäre freiwillig hierher zu kommen!"

"Ich meinte ja nur-"

"Was?"

"Nachher verlaufen sie sich noch mal."

"ICH bin nicht verantwortlich dafür dass mein Boss und ich hier gelandet sind. Im Gegensatz zur weitläufigen Meinung bei euch Männern bin ich auch dafür das man bevor man einen kleinen Ausflug in die Wüste macht NOCHMAL AUFTANKT!"

Der Mann wich leicht zurück und hob die Hände verteidigend hoch.

"Ja, ja. Schon ok.

"GUT!"

Sara ging nach draußen, wo sie erst mal tief durchatmete und versuchte wieder etwas runterzukommen. Die wusste nicht was sie gerade mehr aufregte, dass Grissom schon wieder ein Rückzieher machte, oder dass sie zuließ das er überhaupt die Möglichkeit dazu hatte ihr wieder wehzutun.

Es fühlte sich einfach gut an, wie die kühle Luft ihre Lungen durchflutete. Sie stand zuerst etwas unschlüssig vor ihrer Unterkunft, dann lief sie allerdings einige Minuten durch die Dunkelheit, die matten Lichter des Motels nicht aus den Augen lassend, durch den groben Sand.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Als sie nach zwei Stunden noch immer nicht zurück war, versuchte Grissom sie anzurufen. Sie hatte ihr Handy ausgeschaltet. Wieso überraschte ihn das bloß nicht?

Er ging runter zu dem unfreundlichen Kerl von vorhin und versuchte sein bestes nett zu klingen.

G: "Hey, Entschuldigung. Haben sie meine Kollegin gesehen? Sie müsste vor circa zwei Stunden runter gekommen sein."

"Wenn sie damit eine Brünette mit echt mieser Laune meinen, schon möglich."

G: "Wo ist sie hin?"

"Raus."

Mit einer so genauen Beschreibung ihres momentanen Aufenthaltsortes ohne weitere Abweichungsmöglichkeiten hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

"Sie schien ziemlich sauer gewesen zu sein. Haben sie mit ihr Schluss gemacht, oder was?", scherzte der Typ.

Grissom blickte ihn nur stumm an, drehte sich dann um und ging nach draußen. Das Licht, das durch die Glastür aus dem Erdgeschoss leuchtete und das 'Motel' Schild, das rot beleuchtet war reichten nicht wirklich aus um viel in der Dunkelheit erkennen zu können.

Einige Meter entfernt stand sein SUV und man konnte einige Fußspuren sehen, die sich im Sand eingepresst hatten, allerdings hatte er seine Taschenlampe im Ausrüstungskoffer im Auto. Um das zu öffnen braucht man ja bekanntlich einen Schlüssel, den er in seiner Weste hatte die sich momentan allerdings nicht mehr in seinem besitz befand.

Nach einigen Minuten ging er wieder rein. Sie würde früher oder später wiederkommen. Bisher hatte sie sich immer wieder eingekriegt. Bisher war es aber auch noch nie so weit gekommen.

In seinen Gedanken verloren lief er zu den Treppen, als er die Stimme des Mannes hinter des Tresen (von dem er sich fragte, ob der die ganze Nacht da sitzen würde) hörte.

"Na? Schon wieder da? Die kleine macht ihnen wohl ganz schön arbeit."

* * *

BUHA! ich bin's..chappi is zuende..gugt nich so- reviewt! danke-fg- 


	8. Chapter 8

sunny: so..da hast du es..und es ist noch vor 20h..aber es ist ganz allein deine schuld dass der inhalt so grenzwertig is..mit weniger als 2h zeit geht es nich anders..

carrie: ich würde ihr doch nie was antun...aber gegen etwas schmerzen spricht doch nichts ;)

firegirl: du kriegst ja antworten..es kann nur noch ein paar chappis dauern-fg-

nea: tut mir leid dass sie zu kurz sind, aber ansonsten brauch ich noch länger zum updaten, und das wollt ihr ja auch nich, oder? also mal sehen was ich für deine nerven tun kann ;)

* * *

"Wo kommen sie noch mal her?" 

G: "Vegas."

"Sind da alle so mies drauf?"

Grissom warf dem Typen einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er wieder in ihr Zimmer ging und aus dem Fenster sah. Doch die Dunkelheit ließ ihm nicht gerade gute Sichtverhältnisse.

Er zog den Sessel ans Fenster und sah sich den mehr oder weniger beleuchteten Bereich vor dem Motel an. Er konnte die Umrisse seines SUVs einige Meter weiter auch noch sehen, doch von Sara fehlte jede Spur. Er hoffte nur sie nicht zu sehr verletzt zu haben.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom wachte wieder auf, als die Sonne ihm ins Gesicht schien und er ein kratzen am Türschloss und kurz darauf das öffnen der Tür hörte.

Sara kam mitsamt seiner Weste und einer Tüte ins Zimmer uns schmiss ihm seine Weste entgegen.

S: "Guten morgen! Ich hab uns Frühstück mitgebracht."

Grissom sah sie nur verwundert an. Sie grinste ihn breit an und hielt ihm die Tüte entgegen. Langsam nahm er die Tüte in die Hand, doch schaute sie noch immer an.

G: "Alles in Ordnung?"

S: "Alles bestens. Ich hab auch schon im Labor angerufen. Sie schicken uns wen auch immer sie als nächstes entbehren können vorbei."

G: "Gut."

Sara sah ihn verdutzt an.

S: "Willst du nicht wenigstens nachschauen was drin ist?"

G: "Was?"

Sara deutete auf die Tüte "Frühstück!"

G: "Oh."

Grissom nahm sich eines der Brötchen heraus und gab Sara die Tüte zurück, wobei sie kurz seinen Arm berührte und er ihr in die Augen sah. Sie zog nur die Tüte aus seiner Hand und legte sie aufs Bett.

S: "Was denkst du wie lang die brauchen, bis sie uns mal jemanden schicken?"

G: "Keine Ahnung."

Sara sah aus dem Fenster und ihr grinsen wich für einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie es sofort wieder aufsetze und es Grissom plötzlich noch gekünstelter vorkam als zuvor.

S: "Da wir hier vermutlich nicht gerade einen Vergnügungspark oder eine kulturell sehenswerte Veranstaltung zu besuchen haben, würde ich sagen, wir sollten uns etwas weniger anspruchsloses für den Tag vornehmen."

G: "Und an was hast du gedacht?"

S: "Der Kerl unten sagt man könne in dem Sand mehr oder weniger gut Volleyball spielen."

G: "Sport? Bei der Hitze?"

S: "Keine Widerrede. Wir haben hier noch einen Gast- was ich angesichts der Bruchbude hier doch ganz schön verwundert- der auch mitmacht. Mitsamt uns und dem Typen sind das 4 und wir könne sogar ein kleines Spiel machen."

Grissom hatte noch genug damit zu kämpfen Überlegungen anzustellen wieso sie sich so verhielt, das er nicht nachdachte und wohl oder über zugestimmt hatte, wie er 20 Minuten später feststellte, als er mitten in der prallen Hitze einige Meter vom Motel weg vor einem provisorischen Volleyballnetz stand.

S: "Griss? Aufwachen. Es geht gleich los. Brad, spielen wir zusammen und Sebastian und Griss spielen auch zusammen?", schrie sie zu dem Kerl von der Rezeption, von dem sie mittlerweile erfahren hatte, dass er Brad hieß. Sebastian war ein dunkelhaariger, groß gewachsener junger Mann der ebenfalls unfreiwillig hier gelandet war. Die näheren Umstände hatte sie nicht genau erfragt, schließlich wollte sie ihm so peinliche Antworten wie: "Mir ging das Benzin aus", oder "Ich wollte eigentlich eine Abkürzung nehmen" ersparen.

Da niemand Einwände erhob, gingen alle in Position und Brad machte den Aufschlag. Der ohne Probleme gleich den ersten Punkt für ihn und Sara brachte, da Sebastian noch nicht "Bereit" gewesen war, wie er immer wieder beteuerte.

S: "Ich finde, du könntest auch später noch den Sand aus deinen Schuhe schütten und dich jetzt mal dem Spiel widmen."

Nachdem es nach weiteren fünf Aufschlägen immer noch schlecht für Saras Gegner aussah wechselten sie die Teams, sodass Sara und Grissom zusammen gegen Brad und Sebastian spielten.

Was Sara allerdings nur wenige Minuten später sofort wieder bereute, als sie und Grissom beide auf denselben Ball losrannten und schmerzhaft gegeneinander knallten. Zu allem Überfluss verlor Sara auch noch das Gleichgewicht auf dem rutschigen Sand und zog Grissom, als sie versuchte sich reflexartig irgendwo festzuhalten, noch mit nach unten.

Grissom fiel direkt auf ihren Oberkörper und die Geschwindigkeit des Sturzes hatte einen starken Schlag ihrer beiden Köpfe zur folge, was einen Ausruf von Sara und ebenso einem schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck von beiden herbeiführte.

Sara fasste sich mit ihrer freien Hand an die Schläfe und blinzelte der grellen sollen und Grissom entgegen.

G: "Entschuldige, geht's dir gut?"

S: "Was denkst du denn? Natürlich fühlt es sich toll an nieder gerannt zu werden!"

Sebastian sah Brad fraglich an, woraufhin der ihm wie selbstverständlich erklärte: "Die beiden haben so n' komisches Beziehungsding am laufen. Wenn du da durchsteigst sag es mir. Die beiden wären sicher für jeden Psychologen das Non plus ultra."

G: "Lieg ich hier so falsch, wenn ich die Vermutung anstelle, dass du mich umgerannt hast!"

Brad und Sebastian beobachteten die beiden wie eine seltene Tierart im Zoo.

"Sind die Zusammen, oder was?", fragte Sebastian. "Keine Ahnung. Aber es passiert nicht oft, dass man hier draußen so gute Unterhaltung geboten kriegt.", grinste Brad. Der Sebastian mit seinem Lachen ansteckte und die beiden belustigt Grissom und Sara weiterhin zusahen ohne ihnen aufzuhelfen oder sich einzumischen.

S: "NEIN! Du liegst ja nie falsch!"

Grissom funkelte sie wütend an. Einen Augenblick lag heftige Anspannung in der Luft, was Brad gleich mit "Merkst du das? Wenn das keine Sexuelle Spannung ist, weiß ich auch nicht."

S: "Haltet euren Mund! Und Griss, würde es dir viel ausmachen endlich von mir runter zu gehen? Danke!"

* * *

http/csi.siteboard.de/ 

ich hab mich mit sunny an nem eigenen forum versucht..-schaut mal vorbei ;)


	9. Chapter 9

sunny: HOL WIEDER LUFT! bitte..ich brauch dich noch..sorry ich habs auf ein paar minuten nicht geschafft..aber fast, des zählt doch was..und nich vergessen: du bist dafür verantwortlich das des hier immer mehr OOC wird.. ---- des kommt wenn ich mich beeilen muss und des muss ich irgendwie immer bei deadlines..

carrie: aber dir doch immer ;)

firegirl: oh, durchaus möglich das er des anhat-fg- allerdings kann ich dir den gefallen mit dem länger liegen bleiben nich machen..aber mal sehn ob ich da irgendwas anderes mit schön viel körperkontakt rausholen kann..

nea: abgespaced? -nich genau sicher bin ob des 'gut' oder 'schlecht' bedeutet..aber 'x-files' is wohl eher negativ zu sehen, oder? mal sehn ob ichs besser machen kann..

dragon: heißt das..heißt das..dass ich was besseres als ein 'okey' gekriegt hab? hm?-wissen will- DAS wäre ne premiere und ich wär stolz auf mich-g-

**

* * *

**

Sebastian sah Brad nachdem sie beide Sara und Grissom eine weile zugesehen hatten, wie um Erlaubnis bittend an. Als dieser schließlich nickte und grinste, gingen sie die wenigen Meter zu den beiden noch immer im Sand aufeinander liegenden CSIs und reichten beide Grissom eine Hand.

Grissom sah die beiden kurz verdutzt an, ehe es ihm langsam zu dämmern schien wie es aussehen musste wie er über Sara da lag und sich mit ihr stritt.

S: "Worauf wartest du? Besser wird das Wetter nicht mehr.", sagte Sara die mit den Augen zu Brad deutete.

Grissom sah sie wieder an.

S: "Was ist los?"

G: "Nichts."

Er nahm Sebastians Hand und stand auf. Sara nahm Brad's die er ihr sofort entgegen streckte, nachdem Grissom aufgestanden war.

"Ganz schön schwerer job, was?"

"Mir würde es auch nicht gefallen andauern unter meinem Boss arbeiten zu müssen.", fügte Sebastian Brad's Kommentar hinzu.

Einen Moment herrschte vollkommene Stille. Brad und Sebastian sahen sich kurz an, bevor sie prustend loslachten.

"Unter. Verstehst du?", Sebastian zwischen zwei Lachern hervor. Und stütze sich auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab um nicht umzufallen.

Brad überkam ein neuer Anfall, als er Grissoms Gesichtsausdruck sah und legte seinen Arm um Sara.

"Du verstehst den Witz doch, oder?"

Sara blickte ihn von der Seite ernst an. Und sah zu Grissom, von dem sie sich einbildete dass sein Blick gerade schnell von Brads Arm zu ihrem Gesicht geschossen wäre. Allerdings bei der Hitze und der mehr oder weniger anstrengenden art von Sport (wenn man das Rumgerenne so nennen konnte…) die sie hier betrieben hatten konnte sie Halluzinationen nicht ausschließen und maß dem keine größere Bedeutung bei.

S: "Klar. Der ist ja auch so was von lustig. Habt ihr Jungs vergessen heut morgen eure Pillen zu nehmen, oder macht der längere Aufenthalt hier jedes Wortspiel –so hirnlos es auch sein mag- zu so einem genialen Witz?"

"Hey, hey, immer mit der Ruhe."

Sebastian und Brad schnappten beide nach Luft und schienen sich wieder einzukriegen.

"Ok, wir haben etwas über die Stränge geschlagen. Lasst uns reingehen und was essen, bevor euer Taxi kommt.", schlug Brad vor.

Er bugsierte Sara mit dem rechten Arm, der noch immer über ihrer Schulter lag in Richtung des Motels.

Grissom und Sebastian folgten ihnen nur kurz später auf einigen Metern abstand.

Brad beugte sich näher zu Sara: "sag mal, was läuft da bei euch eigentlich?"

Sara sah ihn nur an.

"Na, ich meine irgendwas ist da doch."

Kein Kommentar von Sara.

"Der will doch was von dir."

Sara grinste: "So hab ich das jemanden schon seit der 8ten Klasse nicht mehr sagen hören."

"Na also, unsere süße hier hat also ihr lächeln doch nicht verloren.", sagte Brad und hob einen Finger seiner freien Hand an ihre Mundwinkel.

"Nicht aufhören, ja?"

Sara nahm seine Hand und entfernte sie aus ihrem Gesicht.

S: "Kommt drauf an, was es zum essen gibt."

"Oh? Eine Herausforderung?"

Brad blieb stehen und wartete bis Sebastian und Grissom ihn eingeholt hatten.

"Seb, wir müssen uns ein 3 Sterne Menü für unsere Gäste einfallen lassen."

"Moment mal, ich bin auch dein Gast!", protestiert Sebastian.

"Ich rede hier von _zahlenden_ Gästen."

"OK, ok. Ich schlage vor wir machen Spaghetti mit…"

Die beiden gingen voraus und ließen Sara und Grissom einige Meter hinter sich. Die beiden gingen stumm nebeneinander her auf das Motel zu, bis Sara die peinlich Stille nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

S: "Denkst du sie schaffen es was hinzukriegen was keine Beine hat und genießbar ist?"

G: "Ich hab noch gewisse Zweifel. Brad wirkt als könne er sogar Wasser anbrennen lassen."

S: "Findest du? Ich mach mir eigentlich eher Gedanken um Sebastian. Er hat heute morgen irgendwas von Delikatessen aus Asien geredet."

Griss sah sie verständnislos an: "Und?"

S: "Und? Er sagte was von wegen es sei schade das hier das töten von verschiedenen Tierarten verboten sei."

G: "Oh."

S: "Ja. Hiermit garantiere ich wenn ich das überlebe sag ich nie wieder was gegen Gregs Kochkünste."

G: "Greg?"

S: "Du erinnerst dich vielleicht dunkel; die Laborratte mit der keine zwei tage gleich bleibenden Frisur."

G: "Ich weiß wer Greg ist!"

Sara musste lachen, weil grissom sich aufzuregen begann. Was von ihm nicht unbeachtet blieb.

G: "Es macht dir spaß zuzusehen wie mein Puls neue Rekordhöhen erreicht, nicht wahr?"

Sara sagte nichts, sie lachte nur.

G: "Sollte mich diese ‚antwort' beunruhigen?"

Sara musste stehen bleiben und lachte.

Grissom blieb ebenfalls stehen und sah sie an.

G: "Hast du in letzter zeit aus einer Flasche oder aus einem Glas getrunken, das offen rum stand?"

S: "Nein."

G: "Was ist denn bitteschön so lustig?"

S: "Das hier. Ich meine, wir verfahren uns, spielen _Volleyball_ mitten in der Wüste –zusammen, ich mit dir, das ist wirklich das absurdeste was ich mir im Moment vorstellen kann und werden vermutlich nachher beim essen an einer Lebensmittelvergiftung sterben. Und du machst dir Gedanken um deinen Puls?", sie lachte weiter während Grissom sie noch immer fassungslos anstarrte.

* * *

http/csi.siteboard.de/ 

bin immer dankbar über konstruktive kritik oder einfach eure meinung..-immer her damit ;)


	10. Chapter 10

sunny: unter druck, besser? also liegt es daran dass du mich hier so in stress versetzt? -dich duchschaut hab- dann muss ich mir mal was überlegen das ich mir nich mehr so nen stress machen lasse..aber..-mir nichts einfällt- aber nur damit wir des mal kären: ich widme diese chapi feierlich der lieben sunny! (hoffen wir nur das es gut is-fg-)

firegirl: ich wüsste kein chapi wo so ein kleiner kuss nicht schadet-g- aber wenn ich jetzt schon mit küssen anfang bin ich ja wieder nach zwei weitern chapis fertig..allerdings bin ich jetzt ma für etwas haut..

nea: lol..dann will ich euch mal euren neuen stoff beschaffen-g- hoffentlich könnt ihr was damit anfangen..

dragon: JA!-freudentanz aufführ- ich habs geschafft..ich hab dich zufriedengestellt..-hehe- aber was kann ich denn jetzt noch im leben erreichen?-fg-

CSI Kassel: lol..hier habt ihr mehr..könnt euch bei der lieben sunny für ihre hartnäckigkeit bedanken..achja und falls euch des chapi nich gefällt könnt ihr euch auch bei uihr bedanken-fg-

**

* * *

**

Zurück im Motel suchten sie erstmal die Küche, was sich als schwerer als erwartet herausstellte. So klein die Unterkunft auch war, so verworren waren auch die Gänge und Zimmer angeordnet.

Nachdem sie schon die Besenkammer und die Waschräume gefunden hatte hörten sie die Stimmen und das Lachen von Brad und Sebastian einige Türen entfernt.

Da die Tür zur Küche weit offen stand musste sich niemand gedanken ums anklopfen machen.

"DAS will ich sehen. Wetten du traust dich nicht sie einfach so-"

Brad schlug Sebastian hart in die Seite und deutete auf Sara und Grissom, die in der Tür standen.

"Was zum-", keuchte Sebastian, während er sich auf der Arbeitsplatte vor sich abstütze und versuchte wieder Luft in seine Lungen zu pressen. Sein Blick folgte schnell Brads Finger und blieb an der Tür hängen.

"Oh."

S: "Hey Jungs. Wie weit seit ihr?", grinste Sara.

"Setzt euch schon mal hin, wir kommen gleich.", sagte Brad der sie mit seinem schönsten Unschuldslächeln ansah.

Sebastian nickte nur und zeigte mit dem Daumen in die Richtung des Zimmers in dem sie vorhatten zu essen. Sara drahte sich um ohne nachzudenken und stolperte gleich erschrocken wieder einen Schritt zurück. Grissom war keine 20 Zentimeter hinter ihr gestanden.

S: "Herrgott!", schrie sie ohne darüber nachzudenken. Er hatte ihr einen gehörigen Schreck eingejagt.

Grissom hob verteidigend die Hände. "Tut mir leid."

Brad und Sebastian tauschte kurze Blicke aus während sie Sara und Grissom amüsiert zusahen.

S: "Schon gut."

G: "Und wir können euch sicher nichts helfen?", fragte grissom zu Brad gewandt.

"Wenn ihr nicht gerade daran interessiert seit Gurken zu schnippeln setzt euch ruhig schon."

Brad schob eine der Gurken, die in einem Behälter zu seiner rechten lagen zu Sebastian, der mit dem Messer bis über seine kopf hinweg wie mit einer Axt ausholte, nur um die Gurke Sekunden später in zwei hälften zu schlagen.

"Bist du verrückt! Mach das gefälligst richtig.", schrie ihn Brad an. Der kramte sogleich in einer schulblade und stand kurz später mit einem riesigen, schwarzen Messer vor der Gurke.

"Du musst die gerade schneiden! Die sind ja vollkommen krumm!", er hob die zweigeteilte Gurke hoch und hielt die beiden abgeschnittenen Enden hoch.

Sebastian nickte Verständnisvoll, während Brad ihn über die gemüse-schneid-techniken des Hauses aufklärte.

Grissom stand mit hochgezogener Augenbraue noch immer in der Tür und sah den bedien ungläubig dabei zu.

Sara streifte Grissom beim aus der Küche gehen, was dessen Aufmerksamkeit wieder von der Gurke die Sebastian gerade misshandelte zu ihr zog.

S: "Gut. Dann kann ich ja duschen gehen. Und denkt dran. Die Gurke sollte später noch als solche zu identifizieren sein."

Grissom stand noch kurz unentschlossen da. Als die beiden sich wieder der Gurke widmeten hatte er seine Entscheidung schnell getroffen.

G: "Uhm, Jungs. Ich denke ich sollte mitgehen."

Sebastian und Brad hielten inne und sahen grissom erstaunt an. "wohin? Duschen?"

Grissom sah die beiden nur einige Sekunden stumm an, bevor er auch ging.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Grissom kurz nach Sara ins Zimmer kam, war er überrascht schon das Wasser in der Dusche laufen zu hören.

Da sich der Raum im vergleich zum vorhergegangen Tag nicht verändert hatte blieben seine Möglichkeiten begrenzt er wusste nur eins: er wollte jetzt nicht da unten bei den beiden Jungs sein und mit ihnen über Gurken fachsimpeln. Also legte er sich hin und hoffte wenigstens kurz schlafen zu können. Das Rauschen der Dusche war zu seiner Überraschung sogar hilfreich.

Es kam ihm vor als hätte er eine halbe Ewigkeit geschlafen, nur die noch immer scheinende Sonne ließ ihn seinem Gefühl nicht Hundertprozentig trauen. Das Wasser in der Dusche lief nicht mehr. Sara musste wieder unten bei den zwei Chaoten sein. Er angelte sich sein Handy vom Stuhl aus, was ihn nur eine Armbewegung kostete und versuchte wen im Labor zu erreichen.

Nach viermal klingeln nahm Cath stark außer Atem ab.

"Willows."

G: "Hey, ich dachte ich hätte meine Durchwahl gewählt."

C: "Hast du."

G: "Aber du-"

C: "Ich hab mal deinen Schreibtischsstuhl probe gesessen. Was gibt's?"

G: "Du hast was?"

C: "Und ich dachte der Zwangsurlaub würde deinem Humor gut tun. Ich hab deinen Anschluss gehört. Ich war gerade im Pausenraum. Was gibt's?"

G: "Ich wollte nur fragen ob ihr schon in etwa sagen könnt wann ihr mal jemanden entbehren könnt."

C: "Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst, oder? Wir haben hier pro Team 2-3 Fälle und hinken noch mit dem Papierkram hinterher. Bucht lieber gleich noch mal eine Nacht. "

Während Grissom aufstand und kurz aus dem Fenster sah sprach er weiter: "Wäre es nicht rational gesehen besser eine Person für ein paar Stunden zu entbehren und dafür später 2 Leute mehr zu haben?"

C: "Es läuft hier ohne eure Eskapaden eigentlich ganz gut. Außerdem könnte ich mir nichts vorstellen was euch besser tun könnte als viel zeit miteinander zu verbringen und noch einige Dinge zu klären."

G: "Unsere Eskapaden? Ich bitte dich. Schick uns einfach jemanden sobald es geht."

Er ging weiter ins Bad, drehte den Wasserhahn am Waschbecken voll auf um sich etwas von dem Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen.

C: "Tja, ich hab hier gerade das sagen. Und solang du mir nicht versprichst das mit euch wenigstens zu klären kann ich euch da im nirgendwo versauern lassen."

"Cath! Ich bitte dich." fuhr es durch die Lautsprechanlage in Grissoms Büro im CSI Hauptgebäude, wo Warrick gerade ebenfalls Grissoms Büro betrat und Cath einen verständnisvollen Blick zuwarf.

Grissom sah ihn den Spiegel und wischte sich mit der freien Hand übers Gesicht, während er am anderen Ende der Leitung Warrick Cath nach einem Fall fragen hörte.

G: "Ich störe ja nur ungern. Aber ich brauch immer noch jemanden der uns hier abholt."

Sein Blick schweifte von seinem Spiegelbild zu der Badewanne, auf die er ebenfalls gute Sicht im Spiegel hatte. Er traute seinen Augen nicht. Sara lag in der Wanne und starrte ihn ebenfalls durch den Spiegel an.

In Vegas kam Cath sich schon langsam wie Luft vor. "Griss! Ich hab gefragt ob du mir sagen kannst wo genau ihr seit!", schrie sie jetzt genervt ins Telefon, da er seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr antwortete.

Warrick versuchte ebenfalls sein Glück: "Griss? Alle klar bei dir?"

Das nächste was Cath und Warrick durch die Anlage hörten war Grissom wie er "s-s-sara? Was machst du hier?", stotterte und Saras Stimme die ihn recht angepisst anfuhr: "Ich bade! Was zum Teufel hast du hier verloren?"

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille sagte Grissom hektisch er müsse auflegen und die Verbindung trennte sich.

Cath sah Warrick erstaunt an. "Denkst du sie klären das schneller als wir gedacht hätten?"

Warrick grinste: "Auf jeden fall hört es sich so an als gäbe es da was zu klären."

* * *

http/csi.siteboard.de/

Krieg ich reviews? ihr könnt mir alles sagen- sogar das ich aufhören soll(ob ich mich dran halt is was anderes..aber hey, versucht's einfach ;))


	11. Chapter 11

sunny: klar es das..-is es doch eigentlich immer ;)

firegirl: nuja, man weiß ja nie..aber mich freuts natürlich das es bisher noch niemand gefordert hat..

CSI Kassel: bei..bei mir zuhause?-angst krieg- ich glaub da mach ich lieber schnell weiter..

Sina: schon geschehen ;)

Dragon: wer weiß was auf dieser welt so alles rumläuft-fg- aber ich für meinen teil kenn sie nich..

carrie: es sei dir verziehen-fg- ja, m'am!

CSI 4-ever: druck wirkt bei mir komischer weise..-aber nich das du nu auf dumme ideen kommst..

sara2006: entweder liz oder lizzy..darfst dir aussuchen ;) danke..

* * *

Grissom schaute verlegen ins Waschbecken, wo noch immer das Wasser lief. 

G: "Uhm, hör mal, ich… ich wollte nicht…tut mir leid… ich dachte du wärst schon wider unten und…"

S: "Griss-"

G: "Ich wollte echt nicht…"

S: "Griss-"

G: "Scheisse… woher sollte ich denn wissen-!", ein leichter Anflug von Wut über die Situation, oder mehr über das Gefühl was was jene verursachte, machte sich bemerkbar.

S: "Grissom!", schrie sie jetzt.

Er drehte sich ohne groß zu überlegen um, was er nur Sekunden später wieder bereute. Sara lag in der Badewanne. Ihre Beine über den unteren Rand hinausgestreckt, welche teilweise mit Badeschaum überdeckt waren. Sein Blick wanderte von ihren Beinen über das Wasser was zum Glück etwas vor Blicken schütze, allerdings nicht in einem ausmaß das er sich gerade wünschen würde, hoch zu ihrem Gesicht. Eine nasse Haarsträhne war ihr ins Gesicht gefallen. Sie sah ihn direkt an.

Einen kurzen Moment hielt er ihrem Blick stand und sah sie einfach nur an, was er in anbetracht dessen wie sein Körper auf den Anblick der sich ihm bot reagierte am liebsten nicht getan hätte.

In Panik drehte er sich schnell wieder um, er stütze sich mit beiden Händen aufs Waschbecken und schaute nach unten.

Der Wasserhahn war immer noch offen.

Sara hatte ihn noch nie rot werden gesehen. Sie beobachtete ihn grinsend im Spiegel.

G: "Wie lange …nein, vergiss es, ich sollte… bis nachher."

Er machte sich ziemlich zügig auf den weg zur Tür. Den Türgriff gerade in der Hand schrie Sara erneut "Grissom!", was ihn wie festgefroren stehen bleiben ließ.

G: "Ich sagte doch ich wollte nicht-"

S: "Komm wieder her."

G: "W-Was?" er musste sich verhört haben. Sie hatte das nicht so gemeint wie es jetzt rüber kam. Unmöglich.

Sara hatte ziemlich hart daran zu arbeiten nicht loslachen zu müssen. Auch wenn er ihr mit dem Rücken gegenüberstand war sie sich sicher er fühlte sich gerade ziemlich unwohl.

S: "Komm her, mach den Wasserhahn zu und dann kannst du dasselbe mit der Tür machen."

Er drehte sich langsam wieder um, schaute jedoch beharrlich auf den Boden, drehte den Wasserhahn zu und machte sich wieder auf den weg zur Tür.

S: "Grissom?"

G: "Ich warte draußen!"

Bevor Sara noch etwas sagen konnte war er schon draußen und die Tür fiel ins schloss.

Ein breites grinsen huschte ihr übers Gesicht. Schade, dass sie gerade keine Kamera dabei gehabt hatte um diese Bilder auch noch für die Nachwelt festzuhalten. Grissom, den Grissom den sie kannte hatte sie noch nie so gesehen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom atmete als er wieder im ′Wohnzimmer′ (a/n: eigentlich ist das ja nur ein Zimmer mit Bad) stand erst einmal tief ein und aus, bevor er zum Fenster lief und es öffnete. Unschlüssig stand er einen Moment daneben bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

In der festen Absicht Sara nicht auch noch über den weg zu laufen, wenn sie wieder aus dem Bad kam entschied er sich dafür nach unten zu gehen und nachzusehen ob das Gurkenmassaker schon zu ende war.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nachdem Sara fertig im Bad war und noch einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel warf blieb sie kurz stehen. Über ihrem linken Auge zeichnete sich ziemlich deutlich ein Bluterguss ab. Was hatte sie erwartet? Sein Kopf war recht hart gewesen. In der Hoffnung bei ihm auch bald ein deutliches Zeichen für länger währenden Schmerz entdecken zu können machte sie sich ebenfalls auf den weg wieder nach unten.

In der Küche traf sie Sebastian, der gerade eine Soße probierte. Außer das sie rot war ließ sich nicht sehr viel übe sie aussagen. Sara hoffte nur, dass sie nicht so schmeckte wie sie roch.

"Hey, schon fertig? Willst du mal probieren?"

Sara kam näher an den Topf ran und schaute leicht angewidert hinein.

S: "Ah, ich bin mir nicht so sicher."

"Komm schon, die schmeckt gut."

Bevor sie weitere Gegenargumente hervorbringen konnte hatte ihr Sebastian schon einen Löffel der Suppe in den Mund gestopft und sah sie nun erwartungsvoll an.

Sara hatte schon Angst ihre Geschmacksnerven würden sich jetzt auf nimmer wieder sehen verabschieden, doch wieder erwarten schmeckte die Suppe ziemlich gut.

"Und?"

Sara nickte nur und hob einen Daumen hoch, während sie mutig eine Gabel, die neben der Pfanne lag nahm und auch etwas aus deren Inhalt probierte.

"Ich sagte dir doch hier wirst du nicht draufgehen."

S: "Was ist das? Das schmeckt gut."

Sebastian wollte gerade losreden, da unterbrach sie ihn. "Uhm, stopp warte mal. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich es noch esse, wenn ich weiß was das ist."

Sebastian grinste und hielt anschließend den Mund.

S: "Es wird allerdings nicht gerade besser, wenn du mir nicht widersprichst.", bemerkte sie.

Sebastians grinsen wurde nur breiter, während er Sara zuerst Topflappen und dann den Topf mit der Soße in die Hand drückte und sie aus der Tür schob.

Zwei Türen weiter hörte die Brad's Stimme und schlussfolgerte daraus das die Endstation der Suppe nicht mehr weit war.

Als sie ins Zimmer trat erzählte Brad gerade enthusiastisch Grissom wie spannend Water-Rafting doch sei. Grissom nickte nur geistesabwesend. Als Sara den Topf auf den Tisch stellte sah er sie nur kurz an, bevor er schnell wieder zu Brad sah.

Allein schon die Erinnerung an die vorhergehenden Erlebnisse ließen ihn die Gesichtsfarbe leicht wechseln.

Sara setze sich ihm gegenüber und mischte sich in die Unterhaltung ein: "Nicht ganz mein Geschmack, aber man sollte es wenigstens einmal gemacht haben."

Brad sah sie beeindruckt an. "Du hast das schon mal gemacht?"

Sara nickte, bevor sie aus ihrer Hosentasche ein Handy angelte und es Grissom über den Tisch hinweg zuschob. "Ich wollte eigentlich vorher schon, aber du…" Sie machte eine kurze pause und beschloss des Satz einfach nicht zu Ende zubringen. "Hier."

Grissom starrte wie in Trance auf das Handy, Sara betrachtete Grissom Gesicht um nach Blutergüssen oder irgendeiner anderen Art von Verletzung Ausschau zu halten und Brads Blick huschte zwischen Sara und Grissom hin und her.

"Ihr seid mir aber Leutchen, nehmt ihr immer euer Handy mit zum duschen?"

"Wer geht hier mit Handy duschen?", fragte Sebastian, der jetzt mit der Pfanne in der Tür stand.

"Unsere beiden Turteltäubchen hier."

Sara beschloss sie zu ignorieren.

S: "Griss? Kommt heute noch jemand vorbei?"

Grissom schüttelte ur leicht den Kopf.

S: "Langsam sollten die doch mal auf wen verzichten können. Ich hab langsam auch mal den Wunsch nach frischen Klamotten."

"Aber, aber… es hindert dich doch niemand sie einfach auszuziehen."

"Schließlich hat dein ′Chef′", Brad dehnte das Wort lang "Bestimmt nichts dagegen."

* * *

http/csi.siteboard.de/

krieg ich nochmal so schön viele reviews? es gilt wie immer: ich kann aufhörn wenn ich soll ;)


	12. Chapter 12

sunny: nein, nein..das 'eigentlich' soll nichts heißen..sorry, fasche ausdrucksweise..vergib mit!-fleh- aber gug, ich hab meine deadline zum ersten mal sogar genau eingehalten)(bin gerade erst fertig geworden..)-stolz bin- stehts dafür jetzt 2:0?

firegirl: nich kündigen! ich mach ja schon-g- und dafür krieg ich wieder ne reiview, ok? ;)

CSI Kassel: nein, nich drohen-g- ich versuch auch ohne drohungen und druck schön brav weiterzumachen..

sara2006: oh ja..rache für abertausende verpasste gelegenheiten, die er hätte wahrnehmen können-fg-

carrie: ich würde doch nie..NIIIEEE was anderes tun..oder muss ich dir's wieder anhand meines heiligenscheins(und ich hab einen!) beweisen!

dragon: ich kann mir vorstellen was du meinst-g- aber die art von fies sein mag ich ;)

* * *

Es herrschte eine gespannte Stille im ganzen Raum, Sebastian sah belustigt zwischen den drei Gesichtern im Raum hin und her, während Brads grinsen sich langsam aber sicher immer breiter einen weg über sein Gesicht suchte. Er tat sein bestes um nicht laut loszulassen. 

Sara starrte ihn nur an.

Allein Saras Blick reichte aus um den Raum mit Brads lachen komplett auszufüllen. Sebastian fing auch an schelmisch zu grinsen, allerdings versuchte er etwas dezenter zu wirken, da er sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub und man nur anhand der unregelmäßigen Senkungen und Anhebungen seines Körpers erkennen konnte das er sich auch halb tot lachte.

Grissom stand wortlos auf und ging aus dem Raum, Brad kriegte sich abrupt wieder ein und sah nun fragend Sara an.

S: "Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich hab schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit aufgegeben ihn verstehen zu wollen."

Sebastian, der immer noch die Hände vor dem Gesicht gehabt hatte und durch den plötzlich abfallenden Geräuschpegel im Zimmer, der zuvor durch Brads lachen aufrechterhalten wurde, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Tisch widmete sah verwundert auf Grissoms leeren Platz.

"Wo ist er hin? Versteht der keinen spaß?"

Sara sah kurz zwischen Brad und Sebastian hin und her, dann stand sie ebenfalls auf und ließ die beiden allein.

"Sag mal, hab ich irgendwas verpasst, oder ist heut Tag des Schweigens?"

"Des Schweigens? Schweigen tun die ja nicht. Die gehen nur alle ohne Grund. Soll noch einer die Städter verstehen."

"Denkst du das ist bei denen so normal?"

"Was? Ohne ein Wort vom Tisch aufzustehen?"

"Ja, wäre doch möglich."

"Depp! Die kommen vielleicht aus Vegas, sind aber trotzdem relativ normal. Das sind von hier keine 200 Kilometer. Denkst du wirklich über die Distanz verändern sich Bräuche und Sitten so stark?"

"Bräuche und Sitten? Du hast ja wohl ein Wörterbuch verschluckt! Seit wann redest du so? und überhaupt 'relativ' normal sind die vielleicht für dich. Jeden Psychiater würden die jedenfalls glücklich machen."

Man hörte Brad und Sebastians Unterhaltung noch einige Meter weiter auf dem Flur. Sara hörte wie ihre Stimmen langsam leiser wurden und lief ziellos durch das Gebäude. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie grissom wirklich finden wollte.

Da das leben einen leider nicht oft um Erlaubnis fragt, oder was man will, fand sich Sara kurze zeit später am Ende des Ganges wieder und fand Grissom in dem Zimmer direkt neben ihr. Er stand am geöffneten Fenster und sah ziemlich Filmreif in die Sonne.

Sara überlegte kurz ob sie einfach wieder gehen sollte, da egal was sie tat oder sagte es sowieso wieder nicht so enden würde wie sie erhoffte.

Doch bevor sie einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, hatte ihre Hand schon von alleine leicht auf den Türrahmen geklopft und Grissom sah zur Tür.

G: "Hey."

Sara ging einige Schritte in das Zimmer hinein und blieb bei einem Sicherheitsabstand von ein paar Metern stehen.

S: "Ich wollte nur nach dir sehen."

Grissom nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und musterte sie.

S: "Hat Cath nicht gesagt wann wir hier wegkommen?"

G: "Sie meint das kann sie noch nicht so genau sagen."

Sara fing an zu grinsen.

G: "Was ist?"

S: "Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ihr überhaupt schon zu ende telefoniert hattet. Du hast so abrupt aufgelegt."

G: "Könnte sein das ich leicht verwundert war dich in der Badewanne vorzufinden."

S: "Leicht verwundert? Du hast mich angestarrt als hättest du mich noch nie zuvor gesehen."

G: "hatte ich ja auch nicht. Nicht so. Ich war nur überrascht."

Nach einer kurzen Pause wechselte er das Thema um diesem für ihn mehr als ungemütlichen Gespräch zu entkommen. "Jedenfalls hat sie –bevor ich aufgelegt hab- gesagt das sie noch nicht weiß wann, aber des es gut sein kann das wir hier noch einen weile festsitzen."

Sara kam auf ihn zu und stellte sich neben ihn. Sie drehte ihn an den Schultern wieder zum Fenster und sah selbst hinaus.

S: "So. Und das da ziehst du also Brads 'was-auch-immer-es-sein-mag'-essen vor?"

Grissom grinste leicht. "Ja. Wieso auch nicht. Ich hänge eben an meinem Leben."

S: "Das schmeckt wirklich gut. Ich hab vorher was probiert und wie du siehst lebe ich noch."

Grissom musterte sie von oben bis unten.

S: "Und? Bist du überzeugt?"

G: "Dir geht's auch sicher gut?"

S: "Ich bin auf jedenfalls noch nicht tot. Ich denke ich lebe noch."

"Vorsicht, das kann man ohne Obduktion nie genau sagen, nich' wahr, Doc?"

Sebastian lugte hinter dem Türrahmen hervor und grinste die beiden an.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine Stunde später fanden sich Sara und Grissom beim zubereiten des Nachtisches wieder. Brad stand mitten in der Küche und spielte den Logistiker.

"Sag mal, ich bin hier der mit der Idee für den Nachtisch. Wieso spielst du hier noch mal den Chef?", fragte Sebastian leicht gereizt, als er Brad jetzt zum wiederholten male anrempelte, weil der ihm im weg stand.

"Weil du keine Ahnung von Organisation hast. So, und jetzt das rote Zeugs da in die komische zusammen geklebte Schüssel vor euch.", sagte er zu Grissom und Sara.

"Das 'komische rote Zeugs' sind Peperoni und die Schüssel ist in MOSAIK OPTIK!", schrie Sebastian quer durch die Küche.

"Sag ich doch."

"Pass bloß auf das ich dich nicht noch aus deiner eigenen Küche schmeiß!"

"Ich könnte dich ja gleich mitnehmen, den beiden würde ein bisschen Privatsphäre bestimmt gefallen. Man hat ja hier so wenig zeit füreinander."

G: "Wir haben genug zeit für uns. Danke."

"HA! Hast du das gehört?", fragte Brad Sebastian triumphierend.

"Ja, er hat einen grammatikalisch richtigen Satz formuliert. Von dem kannst du noch was lernen. Und wenn du mir jetzt nicht aus dem weg gehst schaff ich dich da weg!"

Brad setze sich schnell auf eine der Arbeitsplatte, was Sebastians Laune nur noch zu verschlimmern schien. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Brad jetzt schon am verwesen.

"So, Leute. Was habt ihr denn so alles Schönes in eurer Freizeit bisher getrieben?"

Sara und grissom sahen sich kurz an und waren sich ohne Worte schnell einig.

S: "Och, wir haben das Bett getestet, das Bad voll ausgenutzt."

G: "Sag mal, ist die Wanne nicht etwas eng für zwei? Ihr solltet mal über neue Badewannen nachdenken."

Brad stand der Mund offen. Er starrte die beiden an.

Sebastian stieß ihn von der Seite grob von der Platte, sodass Brad mitten auf dem Fußboden landete und dort ach erstmal sitzen blieb und die beiden genau ansah. "Ihr verarscht mich doch!"

G: "Wir hätten doch gar keinen Grund dazu."

S: "Ich bitte dich, warum sollten wir?"

"Ich will 'nen Beweis!", sagte er wie ein beleidigtes Kind.

Grissom drehte sich zu Sara um murmelte ein kurzes "Ich darf doch!" und bevor Sara antworten konnte verschloss er schon ihren Mund mit seinem.

* * *

http/csi.siteboard.de/ 

Reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

sunny: des würdest du nich tun, oder?oder?-leicht am zittern bin-

CSI Kassel: mehr? sofort, chef!

firegirl: um ehrlich zu sein: ich denke nicht. es macht einfach zuviel spaß-fg-  
und nur mal um des klarzustellen: hier wird nich gekündigt! hier gibts ne 6 monatige kündigungsfrist und du brauchst die erlaubnis vom boss(hust MIR!) und glaub mir, die kriegst du nich so schnell ;)

grissomsarafan: wer mich so nett bittet-g-

carrie: ich halt dich für gar nich naiv..DER IS WIRKLICH DA!

sara2006: -g- schönzu hören..

**

* * *

**

Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, geschweige denn einen Gedankengang zu Ende bringen, da durchschossen schon neue ihren Kopf.

Er küsste sie. In der Küche, vor Brad. Er wollte Brad nur eins auswischen. Sie hatten einen spaß gemacht und Brad hatte ihn provoziert. Bis zu dem Teil mit den Andeutungen hatte sie noch mitgespielt aber jetzt… Er hatte sie zu sich hingezogen und sie hat reflexartig ihre Hände vor ihren Körper gezogen, diese befanden sich jetzt zwischen ihrem und seinem Körper. Er hatte den einen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt, mit dem er sie herangezogen hatte und den anderen in ihrem Nacken, mit derer sie mit leichtem Druck zu sich randrückte. Was dachte er? Sie würde abhauen, wenn er sie losließe?

Bevor sie daran denken konnte, ob sie den Kuss erwidern sollte oder was sie überhaupt tun sollte, hatte Grissom sie ebenso schnell wieder losgelassen und sah jetzt Brad mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

Der starrte nur ungläubig zurück und sah dann rat suchend zu Sebastian, der sogar sein essen hatte stehen lassen und ebenso schockiert wie Brad dastand und sich das ganze Szenario gerade noch mal im Kopf abspielen ließ.

Sara biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte Grissom an, der noch immer seinen Blick nicht von Brad abwandte.

"Ihr…du…" Brad stotterte vor sich hin und deutete mit seiner Hand zu Grissom und Sara. "Ihr habt wirklich…Seb!"

Durch den lauten Schrei seines namens sah Sebastian wie aus seinen Gedanken gerissen auf und sah Brad fragend an.

"Die haben doch gerade…hast du das auch gesehen?"

"Hör auf hier rumzustottern! Klar, ich hab ja schließlich Augen im Kopf!", fuhr Sebastian Brad an, was den zwar einige Überwindung kostete, aber ihn schließlich doch dazu brachte seinen Blick von Grissom abzuwenden und Sebastian anzusehen.

"Hey, schrei mich nicht an, ja?"

"Dann bilde gefälligst einen kompletten Satz!"

"Entschuldige, ich bin normalerweise schon in der Lage Subjekt, Prädikat und Objekt in einen Satz einzubauen. Für dich setz ich sogar noch ab und an extra eine adverbiale Bestimmung rein, ich war nur gerade leicht verwirrt durch die beiden da. Falls du es verpasst haben solltest, die haben sich geküsst!"

"Ich hab ja Augen im Kopf. Muss ich mich hier eigentlich andauernd wiederholen oder was?"

Sara konnte ein kurzes grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Die beiden konnten wirklich unterhaltsam sein, aber im Moment gab es wohl nichts dass sie davon ablenken konnte was Grissom gerade getan hatte. Der sah sie gerade von der Seite mit noch immer hochgezogen Augenbraue an und schloss wohl aus ihrem grinsen dass er nicht zu weit gegangen war.

Er lehnte sich etwas zu ihr rüber. "Hey, tut mir Leid, aber-"

Sara bemühte sich ihr lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten. "Schon ok.", Unterbrach sie ihn. "Ich geh kurz hoch."

Bevor er sie fragen konnte was sie denn schon wieder oben wolle war sie schon zu Tür raus.

Sie ging auf dem schnellsten weg zurück auf ihr Zimmer und schmiss sich in den Sessel. Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte angestrengt den Fakt das Grissom sie keine 24 Stunden nach dem er ihr wieder eine abfuhr verpasst hatte, von sich aus geküsst hatte, auszublenden.

Ohne viel erfolg.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nein, vergiss es ich will das jetzt ausdiskutieren!", schrie Brad vom Boden aus Sebastian an.

"Steh auf und tu was ich dir sage!"

"Sehe ich aus als hätte ich den Wunsch meinem leben ein Ende zu bereiten?"

Sebastian starrte ihn an "Was hat das bitteschön damit zu tun?"

"Oh, nichts. Ich mein nur. Als ich dir das letzte mal überlassen habe was zu planen hat das im-", Brad hatte keine Chance den Satz zu Ende zu bringen, da ihm Sebastian das Wort abschnitt.

"DAS geht unsere Gäste gar nichts an!"

"Unsere Gäste? Die hauen nacheinander ab, wenn du hier so ein Theater machst!"

"Hör auf wie meine Mutter zu reden!"

"Das hat sie wohl viel zu selten getan!"

"Stopp! Nicht auf das Niveau!"

Brad und Sebastian funkelten sich an, dann ging Sebastian ein paar Schritte zu Brad und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Grissom malte sich schon die schlimmsten Szenarien aus und seine Augen waren schon auf der suche nach einem erste Hilfe Kasten, doch Sebastian streckte Brad die Hand entgegen und half ihm auf.

"Sorry. Ich weiß, dass das Thema tabu ist."

Als Brad wieder stand wischte er sich erst mal die Hose sauber und sah dann Grissom an. Immer noch nicht in der Lage etwas zusagen.

Sebastian ergriff das Wort: "Wo ist Sara hin?"

"Ich sag doch da kann was nicht stimmen, die-"

Ein kurzer Blick von Sebastian brachte Brad zum schweigen.

Grissom war ihm dafür äußerst dankbar.

G: "Sie musste noch mal nach oben."

Brad öffnete den Mund, doch ein böser Blick von Sebastian hielt jeden laut, der schon zum aussprechen bereit in seinem Munde lag zurück.

Leise murmelte er "Ich wollte ja nur sagen, dass er vielleicht mal nach ihr sehen sollte.", vor sich hin, als er sich in der Küche umsah um neue Aufgaben die man möglicherweise noch wem aufdrücken könnte zu verteilen.

"Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, das ist eine deiner besseren Ideen heute.", sagte Sebastian mit einem leichten Anflug von Bewunderung in seinem Tonfall, der Brad sofort grinsen ließ.

"Soll noch einer sagen ich wäre kein Genie…"

"Übertreib es mal nicht, nur weil du eine gute Idee raus gebracht hast, hast du noch lange nicht das zeug zum Genie!"

Grissom sagte kaum hörbar "Ich geh dann mal nach ihr sehen." Und verdrückte sich so unauffällig wie möglich aus der Küche. Im Flur konnte er die Diskussion der beiden erneut aufkeimen hören und war sich sofort sicher die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

Die Meinung überdachte er noch mal als er vor ihrem Zimmer stand, doch vielleicht war sie ja gar nicht hier. Vielleicht hatte sie einfach frische Luft gebraucht und ihr Verhalten hatte nichts mit seinem zu tun. Und vielleicht –wenn er es sich lang genug einreden würde- würde er selber sogar anfangen zu glauben was er da dachte.

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und sah sich im Zimmer um, sah er Sara schon aus dem Sessel aufstehen und auf ihn zulaufen. Sie wirkte ziemlich aufgebracht und ohne darüber nachzudenken ging er einen Schritt zurück und hob seine Arme verteidigend.

G: "Hey, hör mal. Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich weiß nicht was ich mir dabei gedacht habe ich-"

Sie hielt nur weniger Zentimeter von ihm entfernt an und sah ihn wütend an.

* * *

http/csi.siteboard.de/

sorry für den schluss.. aber wer mich hetzt darf keine richtige rechtschreibung oder nen nicht-fiesen schluss erwarten, SUNNY!

oh, und firegirl: auf die gefahr hin das ich mich wiederhol..hier wird nich gekündigt!


	14. Chapter 14

a/n: danke an sunny..sie hat mir des chapi komplett durchkorrigiert(was rechtschreibung und so angeht) DANKE! ohne dich hätt des noch bis morgen gedauert ;) 

ansonsten an alle: danke für die netten reviews- ich kann davon nie genug kriegen ;) also immer weiter her damit..

* * *

S: "Wage es jetzt ja nicht, dich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass du mich geküsst hast!", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

G: "Ich wollte mich nicht dafür… Es tut mir Leid-"

S: "Wehe!", ein drohender Tonfall lag in ihrer Stimme.

Sara ging noch ein paar Zentimeter auf ihn zu. Was ihn erneut zu einem Schritt nach hinten gezwungen hätte, würde er nicht schon die Tür im Rücken spüren.

Er hob die Hände kurz etwas höher und entgegnete ihr nichts. Egal was er jetzt sagen würde, er wäre ihr nicht gewachsen. Das war er nie, wenn es um verbale Auseinandersetzungen ging und schon gar nicht, wenn sie wütend war.

Sara schloss mit einem kleinen Schritt zu ihm die letzte kleine Lücke zwischen ihnen und lehnte sich mit ihrem ganzen Körpergewicht gegen ihn.

Sie konnte spüren wie er schnell und flach atmete und war sich bewusst, dass er sich gerade unwohl fühlte und vermutlich durch die Hölle ging. Wenn es etwas gab, das Gil Grissom Angst machte, dann war es definitiv Nähe und es verschaffte ihr ein gutes Gefühl sich dessen bewusst zu sein und es genau jetzt gegen ihn zu verwenden.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und bemerkte wie sein Blick von ihren Augen zu ihren Lippen wanderte, was ihr ein kleines Grinsen entlockte.

G: "Tu das nicht.", war alles was er sagen konnte, bevor sie sich zu ihm beugte und nur kurz vor seinen Lippen inne hielt. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren, warm und in unregelmäßigen Abständen.

Grissom zog sie am Nacken mit einer Hand das letzte Stück zu sich heran und küsste sie.

Einen kurzen Augenblick später wanderte sein Griff von Saras Nacken zu ihrer Schulter, wo er sie leicht von sich wegdrückte.

Schwerer Fehler. Beim Anblick ihres Gesichtsausdruckes wurde ihm klar, dass sie es missverstanden hatte.

G: "Ich wollte nur-"

S: "Hör endlich auf mit deinen gottverdammten Entschuldigungen und wage es nicht jetzt abzuhauen.", sagte sie ruhig und fast flüsternd. Ohne dass sie schreien musste, oder einen besonders drohenden Tonfall auflegen musste, hatte der Satz seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt.

Er ließ ihre Schulter sofort los und zog sie an der Hüfte noch näher an sich ran. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht nahe genug sein.

Er presste seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie fordernd.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten grinste Sara ihn an "Du lernst langsam dich zu benehmen."

Er hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie an. "Wie genau würde denn die Bestrafung auf ungebührliches Verhalten aussehe?"

S: "Ungebührlich im Sinne von abhauen oder nicht jugendfrei.", Sara fragte sich ob sie nicht zu weit ging. Das war immer noch Grissom und er fühlte sich in ihrer jetzigen Situation bestimmt nicht gut genug, um über einen solchen Kommentar hinweg zusehen, bevor sie sich ausmalen konnte wie er sie wieder stehen lässt oder wieder in seine alte Rolle zurückfällt, hatten die Worte ihren Mund schon verlassen.

G: "Gäbe es für beides ein Strafe?"

Sara sah ihn an, als erwarte sie, dass er sie von sich wegstoße und aus dem Zimmer fliehen würde, doch er hielt sie noch immer fest an sich herangezogen fest und lockerte seinen Griff kein Stück.

G: "Ich muss mich also allein entscheiden. Hast du mir einen Tipp, was ich tun soll? Oder lässt du mich blind in mein Verderben rennen?"

Sara hatte sich schon die Worte ‚küss mich' zusammengelegt, doch bevor sie sie aussprechen konnte fanden sich ihre Lippen zum wiederholten Male auf seinen wieder. Sie versuchte ihre Hände, die Grissom in seinem Griff mit eingeschlossen hatte, auf seine Schultern zu legen, doch als sie versuchte sie hochzunehmen, zog er sie näher an sich ran. Und sie gab jeglichen Versuch auf, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, wem war schon die Position der eigenen arme wichtig, wenn er einen Gil Grissom küsste.

G: "Ich dachte immer du würdest deine Freiheit brauchen-"

S: "Du hast mir schon soviel genommen, da kommt es darauf auch nicht mehr an."

Plötzlich wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst und er sah sie besorgt an. Sie konnte Traurigkeit in seinen Augen widerspiegeln sehne.

G: "Ich weiß ich... du kennst mich ich kann nicht…"

Sara grinste ihn an: "Ich hab dich so kennen gelernt, ich wusste auf was ich mich einlasse, wenn ich nach Vegas komme."

G: "Du bist also masochistisch veranlagt?"

S: "Nur wenn es um dich geht."

Grissom lächelte kurz gequält. Als erneut versuchte ihre Hand zu bewegen ließ er noch immer nicht locker. Der Wunsch ihn zu berühren, ihn einfach zu berühren, wurde langsam unerträglich.

S: "Du hast mich solange nicht an dich rangelassen. Willst du das so weiterhin beibehalten?"

G: "Nein."

S: "Aber?"

G: "Dann müsste ich dich loslassen."

S: "Ja, das wäre unter anderem die Vorhausessetzung für mich meine Arme wieder zu bekommen."

G: "Kann ich nicht-"

S: "Du darfst sie auch behalten, wenn du willst, allerdings fürchte ich, du müsstest dann auch für meinen Unterhalt aufkommen. Ein CSI ohne Arme wäre vermutlich nicht mehr für den Job zu gebrauchen."

Grissom grinste breit bei der Vorstellung Sara immer bei sich zuhause zu haben. Sie hingegen sah ihn leicht zerknirscht an.

S: "Und komm ja nicht auf die Idee, ich könnte deine Putzfrau spielen."

G: "Glaub mir, daran dachte ich gerade nicht."

Sara wollte ihm leicht auf den Arm schlagen, wäre da nicht – ja, wäre da nicht die Tatsache das ihr Arme noch immer in seinem Griff steckten. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie sich nach hinten wegzudrücken. Sie schaffte es sogar ihn leicht nach vorne zu ziehen.

G: "Hey! Wirst du wohl-?"

Bevor er den Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, hatte sie schon erneut mit aller Kraft versucht sich aus seinem Griff zu reißen, was ihn nur veranlasste sie noch mehr zu sich ran zu drücken.

G: "Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort aufhörst…", er ging kleine Schritte nach vorne und hatte keine Probleme Sara vor sich herzuschieben. „…sehe ich mich gezwungen-"

S: "Zu was? Willst du solange rückwärts laufen, bis mir schlecht wird? Das wäre auch zu deinem Nachteil."

Bevor sie sich recht besah spürte sie schon das Bett an den Knien und kurz darauf fand sie sich komplett auf dem Bett wider. Grissom hatte sich knapp neben sie fallen lassen, hatte sie jedoch losgelassen.

S: "Na geht doch."

G: "Das war eher ein Missgeschick."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hier wären wir. Ich hab allerdings keine Ahnung wo ihr Boss ist."

Brad schloss die Tür auf und blieb abrupt stehen. Cath und Greg knallten fast auf ihn drauf. Greg lief Cath in den Rücken, und die stöhnte kurz auf.

C: "Greg!"

"Nicht schon wieder.", kam von Brad zu hören, was Cath' und Gregs Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Zimmer zuwandte. Cath stand neben Brad und Greg stütze sich auf Cath' Schulter ab und sah ebenfalls hinein.

Grissom und Sara hatten es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht. Grissom hatte sich über Sara gebeugt und sah aus als hätte man ihn in Eis eingefroren, wie er knapp über ihrem Mund den Kopf zur Tür gedreht hatte und die ‚Zuschauer' fokussierte.

Sara nahm wie in Zeitlupe die Hände von seinem Hemd und sah ebenfalls zur Tür.

Greg grinste und Cath stotterte zu Brad: "Wieso... schon wieder?"

Brad zog den Schlüssel aus der Tür du wandte sich zu Cath: „Das können sie sich von denen nachher erklären lassen."

Sara sah Grissom verwundert an. "Hat der sie gerade gesiezt?"

Grissom zuckte mit den Schultern ohne seinen blick von der Tür zu wenden.

Brad machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Treppe und Greg und Cath starrten wieder auf das Bild, das sich ihnen darbot.

Cath sah leicht säuerlich aus und Greg versuchte vermutlich gerade – seinem Gesichtsaudruck nach zu beurteilen – so viel wie möglich von diesem Moment in seinem Kopf festzuhalten.

Grissom griff sich das nächst beste Kissen du schmiss es nur knapp neben Gregs Kopf zur Tür.

G: "Schön, wir hatten alle unsren Spaß- aber jetzt haut ab!"

Durch Grissoms ernsten Ton leicht aufgescheucht zog Greg Cath am Arm zurück und schlug die Tür zu.

Sara und Grissom konnten noch hinter der verschlossenen Tür mithören, wie Cath Greg eine Strafpredigt hielt und beide waren froh jetzt nicht mit Greg tauschen zu müssen. Wobei Grissom schon zum wiederholten Male beteuerte, dass er auf keinen Fall jetzt hier mit Greg im Bett liegen wollte.

* * *

http/csi.siteboard.de/

mir liegen diese 'netten' sachen nich so besonders..ich hoff es war trotzdem lesbar ;) und jetzt hermit meinen reviews-fg-

und nich zu vergessen firegirl: hier wird immernoch nich gekündigt-hehe.


	15. Chapter 15

sunny: na immer doch mehr für die liebe sunny ;) -nie was andres sagen würd-

firegirl: na da wär ich ja selber blöd, würd ich dir erlauben würde hier zu kündigen-fg- och, ich dachte es wär ne schöne abwechslung mal greggo nen kleinen gastauftritt haben zu lassen..-jetzt sag bloß du hättest die tür bei den beiden lieber zugelassen?-gaaaaar nich glauben kann- ;) des kann ich auch-g- : du bastard, das is mein boxhandschuh! Booohoooooss!

CSI Kassel: so schnell wie ich konnte, chefin!-salutier-

sara2006: ne, das wars..mehr bring ich nich zu stande ohne mir mein rating nochmal überdenken zu müssen-g-

dragon: ja, ich weiß. aber ich hatte echt keine zeit und ich find sie hat des gut gemacht..bei mir wären es noch mehr gewesen ;)

grissomsarafan: gut, ich hab's n bissle schneller geschafft -- besser so? -lieb gug-

* * *

Durch das Offnen der Tür wurde Caths Aufmerksamkeit von Greg gezogen, was dieser sofort nutze um auf dem schnellsten Wege an Cath vorbei zu Sara zu gehen. 

"Ich helfe dir damit.", sagte er enthusiastisch und nahm ihr Grissoms Weste aus der Hand.

C: "Du denkst nicht wirklich Sara würde das ohne deine Hilfe nicht schaffen, oder?"

Greg grinste sie kurz an und sagte dann mit ernster Miene: "Nein, aber ein Gentlemen wie ich es eben bin nimmt ihr das gerne ab."

Einen Moment herrschte komplette Stille in der Cath und Greg sich kurz ansahen, bis Cath schließlich in lautes Lachen ausbrach.

Grissom tauchte hinter Sara in der Tür auf und starrte Cath ungläubig an. Nach einigen Sekunden beruhigte sie sich wieder und Grissom schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und schob Sara an den Schultern auf den Flur, sodass er die Tür hinter ihnen schließen konnte.

"Willst du der Badewanne nicht noch auf wieder sehen sagen?", fragte Sara grinsend.

Dafür erntet sie einen drohenden Blick, der sie von jedem weiten Wort abhielt.

"Hat er denn gute Erfahrungen damit gemacht?", fragte Greg.

Grissom funkelte Sara an, was ihr mehr als deutlich signalisierte, würde sie jetzt etwas von ihrem früheren Badezimmererlebnis sagen, hätte sie den Rest ihres Lebens etwas zu bereuen.

Also angelte sie sich die Autoschlüssel aus Grissoms Hosentasche, was bei Cath und Greg offene Münder verursachte und Grissom einen Schritt zurückgehen ließ, und ging breit grinsend den Gang entlang.

Als sie verschwunden war sah Cath Grissom mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, während sie ihn von oben bis unten musterte. "Die Badewanne also, ja?"

Anstatt zu antworten ließ er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und ging in Richtung der Treppen.

Cath blieb neben Greg stehen und schrie Grissom hinterher "Sprechen wir hier von der gleichen Badewanne von der ich am Handy was mitbekommen habe?"

Grissom stoppte schlagartig und blieb stehen ohne sich umzudrehen.

Greg, der noch immer neben Cath stand sah sie von der Seite mit einem das-war-ein-schwerer-fehler-Blick an.

"Erfahre ich jetzt auch endlich mal was über die ominöse Badewanne? Ich scheine ja hier der einzige zu sein der keine Ahnung hat."

In Cath stieg plötzlich der Drang Greg den Ellbogen in die Seite zu stoßen für seinen letzen Kommentar.

C: "Nein, wirst du nicht! Und jetzt geh runter und such Sara!"

Greg: "Wieso-?"

C: "Wenn dir an deinem Leben liegt tu es einfach."

Greg: "Meinem Leben also, ja?", fragte er leicht amüsiert.

C: "Ich würde natürlich nicht die Drecksarbeit erledigen, aber ich denke Sara würde dich gerne in der Luft zerreißen, wenn-"

Greg: "Vorher im Auto? Das würdest du nicht…-"

C: "Oh und wie ich würde!"

Greg: "Bin schon weg."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dürfte ich kurz stören?", fragte Greg breit grinsend als er in die Küche kam. Sara versuchte vergeblich sich aus Brads Griff zu befreien und Sebastian bedrohte sie mit einer Spritzpistole.

"Also wie war das? Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher, dass du abreisen willst?", fragte Sebastian grinsend und wackelte kurz mit der Wasserpistole um sein schlagkräftigstes Argument hervorzuheben.

Sara sah Hilfe suchend zu Greg, der nur grinste und keine Anstalten machte ihr zu helfen.

S: "Greg!", schrie sie leicht empört.

Greg: "Sieht so aus als würde ich stören. Ich geh dann schon mal zum Auto."

Saras Augen weideten sich "Greg, tu das und ich schwör dir-"

Von Sebastian traf sie eine Ladung Wasser im Gesicht.

"Droh unsrem Kumpel hier nich'!"

S: "Kumpel?"

"Oh, wir haben uns vorher ausgezeichnet unterhalten.", gab Brad zu wissen.

Greg zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern und setze sich dann auf die Arbeitsplatte um dem Schauspiel das sich ihm bot zuzuschauen.

S: "Greg! Du wirst es bereuen!"

Die nächste Wasserladung spritze aus der giftgrünen Pistole und traf Sara im Gesicht.

Sie atmete tief ein und tat ihr bestes ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten und ruhig zu wirken.

S: "Wie wär's wenn ich euch mal besuchen komm?"

Brad und Sebastian sahen sich einen Augenblick an und trafen eine stille Übereinkunft.

Brad lockerte den Griff und Sara ging gleich ein paar Meter auf Sicherheitsabstand.

S: "Danke."

Sie ging zur Spüle und ließ Wasser in den Eimer der schon im Becken stand laufen.

Greg: "Aber nicht das du auf dumme Ideen damit kommst.", warnte er sie vor.

Sara schüttelte nur den Kopf. Der Eimer war voll. Sie nahm ihn hoch. "Aber ihr versteht warum ich das tun muss, oder?"

Sie ging auf Greg zu und schüttete den kompletten Inhalt über ihn. Brad war zwar noch losgerannt um ihr den Eimer aus der Hand zu nehmen, doch war zu spät.

Greg schrie ein lautes "Verdammt ist das kalt!", durch den ganzen Raum, während Brad Sara wieder festhielt, als sie versuchte an ihm vorbei zur Tür zu kommen.

Greg war von der Arbeitsplatte aufgesprungen und sah jetzt an sich herunter. Eine Pfütze hatte sich bereits unter ihm gebildet und er war wirklich komplett nass. Sein blick wanderte zu Sara, der das Grinsen im Gesicht gefror als sie seinen Blick sah.

S: "Greg, das war nicht böse gemeint. Ich wollte nur-"

"Ich weiß schon was du wolltest." Greg nahm den Eimer aus ihrer Hand und ging damit zum Wasserhahn um ihn wieder aufzufüllen.

Greg: "Sara, sara.", er hörte sich an wie einer der Mafia Bosse in schlecht gemachten Filmen.

S: "Greg, tu das nicht. Bitte, ich tu alles, aber mach das nicht."

Greg: "Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung."

Sara nickte. "Ja, genau. Und ich sehe es ja ein."

Greg stellte sich direkt vor sie. "Gut. Aber aus Strafen lernt man ebenso gut."

Sara kam nicht mehr dazu etwas zu entgegnen, da ihr das Wasser jegliche Silbe im Hals erstickte. Es war wirklich verdammt kalt. Sie spürte wie es sich den Weg durch ihre Kleider bahnte und wie es eine Gänsehaut verursachte und sie zittern ließ.

Brad ließ sie los und musterte sie ebenso wie Greg. Sebastian hatte sich raus gehalten und alles nur beobachtet, aber selbst er hatte ein lächeln auf den Lippen.

S: "DU!", sie stürzte sich auf Greg. Der schnappte sich beide Hände an den Gelenken und grinste sie an.

Greg: "Touché!"

"Greg, würdest du bitte meine Mitarbeiterin loslassen?" Grissom stand in der Tür, Cath neben ihm.

C: "Ich denke über das Mitarbeiterin seit ihr bereits hinaus."

Grissom ignorierte Cath und sah Greg an.

Greg sah zu Sara. "Nur wenn die mir verspricht mir nicht weh zu tun."

Sara nickte kurz und dann ließen beide langsam und genau auf jede Bewegung des anderen achtend von einander ab.

C: "Was zum Teufel habt ihr hier gemacht?" Erst jetzt viel ihr auf, dass beide Nass bis auf die Knochen waren.

Grissom zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte Sara. "Glaub mir, das willst du gar nicht wissen."

Selbst wenn Sara gewollt hätte, sie konnte ihm nicht böse sein. Allein bei seinem Anblick wünschte sie sich wieder in ihrem Zimmer zu sein.

Grissom und Sara sahen sich einige Augenblicke an, bis sie Cath sie wieder in die Realität holte.

C: "Greggo, sag deinen neuen Freunden jetzt tschüss. Du darfst sie, wenn ihre Mama nichts dagegen hat, auch bestimmt noch mal besuchen kommen."

Greg sah sie leicht wütend an.

Greg: "Woher nimmst du die Idee du könntest mich heute einfach so rumkommandieren?"

C: "Oh, ich dachte das kann man sich, wenn man jemanden erpresst, rausnehmen."

Greg sah sie kreidenbleich an.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Wenige Minuten später fanden sich alle in Caths Auto wieder. Greg und Sara wurden aufgrund der Tatsache dass sie tropften ohne Ende nach hinten verfrachtet "Ich will mir ja schließlich nicht das komplette Interieur ruinieren.", hatte Cath gesagt.

Grissom sah durch den Rückspiegel Sara dabei zu wie sie aus dem Fenster sah.

Greg hatte schon seit sie aus dem Gebäude gegangen waren kein Wort mehr gesprochen und Cath war voll und ganz mit dem Verkehr beschäftigt, der nach und nach wieder zunahm.

C: "Also hattet ihr ein paar aufschlussreiche Tage?"

Sara sah erschrocken auf und fand Grissoms Blick im Rückspiegel.

G: "Ja, ich denke so kann man das sagen.", sagte er überzeugt und grinste zufrieden.

* * *

THE END

* * *

http/csi.siteboard.de/

Reviews? -ganz lieb schau-


End file.
